Dis moi comment tu fais
by Shesagenious
Summary: Fin de la cinquième année, début des vacances. Une rencontre qui risque de bouleverser toute une amitié, et les grands esprits qui se rencontrent. Mais qu'en sera-t-il, lors de la rentrée?
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle fiction HP oui :) J'attends vos critiques, qu'elles soient négatives ou positives. Ca fait toujours plaisir, qu'on nous donne des conseils pour s'améliorer, pour que la fiction soit plus sympa et agréable à lire! Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas faire trop de faute, et je me relis plusieurs fois. Si il en reste, **DESOLE**, mais après tout, l'erreur est humaine ahah. Je n'ai pas vraiment de fréquence, pour poster de nouveaux chapitres. Je fais de mon mieux pour les poster le plus vite possible!

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers de Poudlard appartient - malheureusement pour moi - à la grande J.K. Rowlings. Sauf quelques personnages qui viennent de mon imagination.

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

><p>- Tu es sur, tu ne veux pas qu'on reste encore un peu? répéta pour la centième fois James Potter.<p>

- Oui, parce que ça ne nous dérange vraiment pas! ajouta Sirius Black.

- Pitié, allez-vous-en… murmura Remus Lupin.

- Potter, Black, on ne va pas vous attendre toute la journée! hurla McGonagall, à l'autre bout du parc.

- Allez-y! On se retrouve en sixième. dit Remus d'un ton presque suppliant.

James et Sirius jetèrent un dernier regard à leur ami Remus, qui leur sourit une nouvelle fois pour les rassurer. Ses deux amis culpabilisaient à l'idée de le laisser seul durant les deux mois de vacances, à Poudlard, tandis qu'ils retournaient chacun de leur côté dans leur famille respective. Chose qui n'enchantait pas Sirius, évidemment, puisqu'il ne s'entendait plus du tout avec sa famille, depuis qu'il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor comme ses deux amis, et non à Serpentard. Il aurait de loin préféré passer ses deux mois de vacances à Poudlard, en compagnie de Remus.

Avant de partir, ils promirent une nouvelle fois à Remus de venir lui rendre visite de temps en temps. Dumbledore n'y verrait surement pas d'inconvénient.

" Enfin seul! " fut la première pensée qu'eut Remus à l'instant où ses deux amis quittèrent Poudlard.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne les appréciait pas, au contraire. Mais un an à les supporter, eux et leurs blagues, c'était assez dur, il fallait l'avouer. Deux mois sans ses trois amis les Maraudeurs, lui feront du bien.

Tandis que Remus était plongé dans ses réflexions, il fut violemment bousculé par un petit garçon qui tenait la main d'une fille bien plus grande, mais que le Gryffondor ne reconnut pas. Les deux personnes s'arrêtèrent de courir, à un mètre de Remus. Ce dernier, surpris, observa la scène.

- On ne peut jamais être à l'heure avec toi, petit con! s'énerva la jeune fille, qui était dos à Remus, tout en s'abaissant à la hauteur du petit garçon.

- Ce que tu es devenue méchante, depuis que tu es à Gryffondor! s'indigna le jeune garçon.

- C'est ça, petit Pou-Pouf. rigola la jeune fille, tout en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon.

- Comme si je n'étais pas assez décoiffé…

- Comme il est coquet! rétorqua-t-elle, d'un ton amusé. Tu fais un bisou de ma part à tout le monde?

- Promis!

- Alors… commença-t-elle, avant de déposer un baiser sur les deux joues du petit garçon, qui grimaça. Dégage, maintenant. Ils vont partir sans toi, zou!

Le garçon jeta un dernier regard à la jeune fille, pour enfin partir en courant. Remus sourit. La parfaite relation frère et soeur. Lui, étant enfant unique, n'avait jamais eu cette relation. Même si celle qui entretenait avec Siruis et James s'y rapprochait, ce ne serait jamais pareil. Tandis qu'il était en train de maudire ses deux parents, la jeune fille s'était retournée et l'observait d'un oeil amusé.

- Salut. s'exclama-t-elle.

Remus sortit de ses pensées, et se sentit tout d'un coup très mal à l'aise. Ses joues devaient surement virées au rouge tomate. Elle l'avait surpris, alors qu'il épiait leur conversation plutôt intime. Lorsqu'il relevait la tête, il reconnut immédiatement la jeune fille. Noreen, Nora… No quelque chose. Elle était dans la même année que lui, et s'entendait assez bien avec Sirius. Mais elle et Remus ne s'étaient de toute évidence jamais adressé la parole. Sauf une fois, en troisième. Elle lui avait posé une question, sur un sort. Remus n'avait réussi qu'à bafouiller quelques mots incompréhensibles, elle s'était donc retournée pour poser la question à quelqu'un d'autre. Malgré le visage très enfantin de la jeune fille, et sa petite taille, elle avait quelque chose d'intimidant. Elle avait très confiance en elle-même, sans pour autant être imbus de sa personne.

- Je… Salut. Désolé je ne voulais pas écouter, je… commença Remus.

- Tu es l'ami de Sirius! le coupa-t-elle.

Elle se rapprocha de Remus, en souriant. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Elle n'était visiblement pas en colère qu'il ait entendu sa conversation avec son petit frère. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle tendit sa main à Remus, accompagnée d'un regard chaleureux.

- No Miller. Je suis dans la même maison que toi. l'informa-t-elle.

- Oui, je sais, je… Remus John Lupin. dit-il, tout en serrant la petite main qui se présentait devant lui.

- Ouh, tu veux jouer au jeu des prénoms. dit-elle en souriant, après avoir lâché la main de Remus. No Solène June Lola Elizabeth Miller.

- Tu gagnes sans problème! sourit Remus, à présent amusé.

- J'ai l'habitude. Bon, Remus John Lupin, je sais pas toi mais moi j'ai faim! s'exclama-t-elle, avant de partir en direction de la Grande Salle.

Remus la suivit des yeux. Son pas était rapide, ce qui devait surement prouvé son appétit. En même temps, elle attachait ses cheveux en un chignon bâclé. Il était rare de la voir avec les cheveux lâchés, à vrai dire c'était la première fois que Remus la voyait sans son étrange chignon, qu'elle attachait très très très haut, juste au dessus de sa tête. Sirius s'amusait toujours à tapoter dessus, pour la taquiner. Mais lorsqu'il parlait d'elle, c'était toujours avec un grand respect, et il disait sans arrêt qu'elle savait très bien se différencier des autres. Remus n'entendait que du bien d'elle, il regrettait même des fois de ne pas vraiment la connaître.

Soudain, Remus se rendit compte qu'il était planté là, encore une fois en pleines réflexions. Et que No était partie en direction de la Grande Salle. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait subtilement invité à la suivre? Et puis de toute façon, il avait aussi faim. Il décida donc de la rejoindre, et se dirigea à son tour vers la Grande Salle. Il y avait très peu d'élèves, c'était étrange de voir les tables si peu remplies. Il n'y avait qu'une petit dizaine d'élèves à la table des Gryffondor, dont No, assise quelque peu à l'écart, qui mangeait avec beaucoup d'appétit. Remus prit son courage à deux mains, et alla s'asseoir juste en face d'elle. Il n'allait tout de même pas passer ses deux mois de vacances tout seul, alors autant se faire une amie.

No leva la tête de son assiette durant quelques secondes, pour le regarder, et puis reporta finalement son attention à la nourriture. Remus se servit également, et ils mangèrent en silence. Remus était, pour ne pas changer, plongé dans ses pensées. Comment une si petite et fine personne pouvait manger autant? Lorsqu'il releva la tête, la jeune femme avait terminé de manger et l'observait, en appuyant sa tête contre son point. Le garçon haussa un sourcil interrogatif, et No sembla comprendre la question silencieuse.

- J'essaye de me rappeler les surnoms que vous vous donnez entre vous, les Maraudeurs… dit-elle, en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

- Sirius te les a déjà dit? demanda alors Remus.

- De nombreuses fois, oui! Lorsqu'il me parle de vous, il utilise toujours vos surnoms. J'ai seulement retenu le sien, Patmol…

- Patmol, Lunard, Cornedrue et Queudver. répéta-t-il automatiquement.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu es Lunard… décréta-t-elle en souriant.

- Comment tu… commença-t-il.

- Tu as toujours l'air ailleurs… Dans la lune.

- C'est une bonne hypothèse.

- Appelle-moi Sherlock Holmes.

Il lui lança un regard quelque peu étrange, qu'elle crut d'incompréhension.

- Détective moldu. l'informa-t-elle.

- Je connais. Je pensais juste que tu étais une Sang-Pur et…

- Je suis une Sang-Pur, mais j'adore le monde Moldu! le coupa-t-elle, encore une fois. Et toi, Sang-Pur ou Sang-Mêlé?

- J'ai l'impression d'être interrogé par un Serpentard… marmonna-t-il.

- Tu m'insultes là! dit-elle d'un ton faussement offensé. Non, je posais cette question simplement par curiosité.

- Sang-Mêlé.

- Lunard le Sang-Mêlé… Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu envie de t'appeler Romulus? déclara-t-elle en riant quelque peu.

- Romulus? s'étonna-t-il.

- Ouiii… Sirius me frappait toujours quand je me trompais et que je t'appelais comme ça!

- Vous… Vous parliez de moi avec Sirius?

- Il me parlait toujours de vous. soupira-t-elle. C'est comme si je vous connaissais déjà! Et je suis étonnée, d'ailleurs.

- Etonnée? répéta-t-il.

- Oui, étonnée! Sirius m'avait dit que tu étais quelqu'un de très timide.

- Disons que je suis trop fatigué pour l'être, là…

- Je vois! ria-t-elle. Mauvaise nuit?

- Avec Sirius, James et Peter qui culpabilisent de me laisser seul ici, oui, très mauvaise nuit! ria-t-il également.

Et elle rit de plus belle. Son rire était agréable, communicatif, cristallin. C'était étrange, étant donné qu'elle avait une voix grave. Oui, une voix grave, mais douce, agréable. De plus, elle avait un léger accent, presque imperceptible, mais Remus l'avait reconnu. Elle devait surement venir de France. Il la questionnera dessus plus tard, si sa timidité maladive ne reprendrait pas le dessus.

- C'est la première fois que je reste à Poudlard, pendant les vacances… murmura-t-elle tout d'un coup, sur un ton de confession. Tu crois que l'on peut s'habiller de façon moldue?

- Bien évidemment!

- Ouf… Je commençais à en avoir marre de ses robes de sorcier! On est pas très en valeur, là-dedans.

- Honnêtement, il y a certaines personnes que je préfère voir en robe de sorcier… chuchota Remus, en se penchant quelque peu au dessus de la table. Tu imagines Rogue en tenue moldue?

- Brrrrrr… Pitié enlevez-moi cette image de la tête! s'exclama-t-elle, essayant de ravaler son sourire.

- Ou bien notre chère et tendre McGo en robe d'été, ça doit être assez… continua Remus, tout en gardant son sérieux.

- Ca suffit! ria-t-elle, en plaquant une main sur la bouche de Remus pour qu'il se taise.

Ce dernier rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué aux contacts, encore moins par surprise. La jeune femme, n'ayant pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, ne retira sa main que lorsqu'elle fut sure qu'il ne dise plus un mot. Mais une fois la main retirée, elle remarqua les joues rouges du garçon et comprit donc.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ta journée? demanda-t-elle, histoire que le malaise s'atténue.

- Oh, je n'en ai aucune idée, je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé…

- Toutes les filles de mon dortoir sont parties. Je l'ai pour moi toute seule! Tu n'as qu'à passer la journée avec moi. Tu veux bien?

- Oh… Je euh… Enfin oui… Si… Si ça ne te dérange pas, je, je veux bien mais… bafouilla Remus, retrouvant sa légendaire timidité.

- Génial ! s'exclama No, retenant tant bien que mal un rire. Suis-moi, Romulus!

- Romulus? s'étonna-t-il, en l'imitant lorsqu'elle se levait de table.

- Tes amis t'appellent Lunard, et bien moi ce sera Romulus! J'y suis habituée de toute façon, maintenant. rétorqua-t-elle.

- Romulus…

Il suit No, qui marchait devant lui d'un pas rapide, saluant quelques élèves sur son passage. Elle fredonnait une chanson qui était familière à Remus. Néanmoins, il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

Arrivés devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, alors qu'elle allait donner le mot de passe, il dit brusquement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu chantes?

- Musique moldue… Nina Simon, tu connais?

- I got life! s'exclama-t-il. Enfin! Je ne revenais plus sur le nom.

- Tu aimes la musique moldue? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Pour le peu que je connaisse, oui, j'aime assez.

- Génial! Je sens que je vais bien t'aimer, toi.

Il sourit intérieurement. Il n'allait pas passer ses mois deux vacances seul, et une fois sa timidité vaincue, il pourra réellement s'amuser.

* * *

><p><strong>Des avis? Chaque review me pousse et m'encourage à écrire d'avantage :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà déjà le deuxième chapitre. Merci à** Moon**, **Plumette006** et **Maryloup** pour les reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir! :)

**Plumette006** : Je sais bien, mais il fallait vraiment que je trouve un contexte et je trouvais qu'une petite modification ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Heureuse que ça ne te gêne pas! :)

Je ne suis pas spécialement fière de ce chapitre, ni du prochain qui arrivera bientôt... Mais je fais de mon mieux pour que les chapitres suivants soient à la hauteur de vos espérances ^^

Au fait, j'ai créer un blog, comme ça sur un coup de tête, pour illustrer les chapitres, les résumer... C'est **.** si vous voulez vous faire une petite idée des personnages inventés ou pas...

Et pour terminer, **bonne lecture! ;)**

* * *

><p>- T'aimes Janis Joplin?<p>

La question décontenança Remus. Ils n'avaient pas prononcés un mot, depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la Salle Commune. Et là, il était sur le seuil de la porte du dortoir de la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, si il devait aller s'asseoir sur un lit, ou par terre, ou même rester debout. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé seul avec une fille, excepté Lily, et encore moins dans un dortoir vide. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle se retourna pour l'observer. Il avait l'air réellement mal à l'aise.

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et tapota sur le lit pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Je vais pas te manger, promis! insista-t-elle.

Il fallait bien qu'il surpasse sa timidité, un jour. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et après une grande inspiration, il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit, l'encourageant.

- Alors, tu aimes Janis Joplin? demanda-t-elle à nouveau, une fois que Remus fut installé.

- Euh, ça dépend… Je ne connais pas beaucoup…

- Ça me suffit!

Elle ferma les yeux et dans les secondes qui suivirent, une musique retentit. Sortilège imprononcé. Il remarqua le tourne-disque qui se trouvait dans un coin. Remus avait toujours été fasciné par la technologie moldue. Son père en avait un aussi, à la maison, mais ne l'utilisait que très rarement.

Tandis qu'il essayait de se remémorer la dernière fois où il avait vu son père se servir d'un tourne-disque, No s'était allongée sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête et les yeux fermés. Elle avait retiré ses chaussures d'un mouvement rapide, et ses orteils chatouillaient à présent la jambe de Remus.

- Alors, tu viens de France? demanda Remus, après un long silence.

- J'ai été démasquée! dit-elle, tandis qu'elle se redressait et ouvrait à nouveau les yeux, souriant. Je pensais pourtant que je cachais bien mon accent.

- Tu le caches très bien! s'empressa de dire Remus. Disons que je suis doué pour les reconnaître.

- T'es déjà allé en France?

- Non, je n'ai jamais quitté l'Angleterre. C'est ça alors, Janis Joplin? demanda-t-il, essayant d'éluder le sujet des voyages.

- Kozmic Blues. Tu aimes bien?

- C'est agréable.

- Tiens, tu t'es blessé? questionna-t-elle en indiquant le bras de Remus.

Ce dernier était appuyé sur ses deux bras, et on pouvait en effet voir une griffe assez importante sur son avant-bras, à moitié cachée par les manches de sa chemise. Il tira dessus pour cacher sa blessure. Il avait complètement oublié de la faire disparaître grâce à un sort, quel idiot!

- Ce n'est rien… Tu connais Sirius, c'est un violent.

- À ce point là?

- Oh oui… affirma-t-il.

Et un nouveau silence s'en suivit. Il sentait bien qu'elle était sceptique, elle ne devait surement pas le croire. Il allait devoir faire bien plus attention, durant ces deux mois.

- Et Romulus, au fait, tu as quel âge? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

- Je suis dans la même année que toi…

- Je sais, mais tu peux très bien avoir recommencé une année, ou bien être un petit surdoué de quatorze ans. Même si t'en as pas vraiment la carrure…

- J'ai seize ans. Et, euh, et toi?

- J'aurai seize ans dans… moins d'un mois. déclara-t-elle, après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

- Oh, tu retournes dans ta famille ce jour-là, alors?

- Non, non je reste ici… On est bien mieux ici. dit-elle, en s'allongeant de nouveau sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête.

Ils discutèrent encore pendant des heures. Remus en avait perdu la notion du temps! Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis ce matin, mais Remus appréciait déjà la jeune fille, au point d'en avoir oublié sa timidité, durant ces quelques heures. Elle avait un sens de la moral vraiment très impressionnant, ainsi qu'une maturité étonnante pour une fille de son âge. Tout en ayant une attitude quelque peu enfantine, insouciante. On voyait néanmoins qu'elle cachait bien son jeu, et qu'elle n'était pas si innocente que ça.

Le ventre de No émit un bruit étrange, une sorte de gargouillement, ce qui la fit rire.

- Appel à la réalité! rigola-t-elle. On descend?

- Je t'ai fait raté le déjeuner, désolé… s'excusa-t-il.

- C'est moi qui t'ai amené ici, à ce que je sache! De toute façon, je ne mange presque jamais rien, à midi. dit-elle en se levant du lit. Tu viens?

- Je te suis!

Ils quittèrent le dortoir pour descendre dans la Salle Commune. Plusieurs élèves leur lancèrent des regards étranges, ce qui fit rougir Remus. Mince, ils étaient restés très longtemps dans le dortoir, seuls, les rumeurs n'allaient pas tarder à fusées. No, elle, ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte et continuait son chemin, pour arriver hors de la Salle Commune. Une fois sortis, la jeune fille put enfin lâcher le rire qu'elle retenait depuis tout à l'heure.

- Alors là, je sens que nous allons être sujet à de nombreuses rumeurs, Romulus!

- Mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer. soupira-t-il d'un air théâtrale, ce qui redoubla le rire de No.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cuisines en silence, secoués de temps en temps par un rire. C'est vrai qu'ils n'y avaient vraiment pas réfléchis! Un garçon et une fille de seize ans, seuls, dans un dortoir, pendant plusieurs heures… Imaginez ce que les autres élèves ont du en conclure.

- Oh, le Paradis existe! s'exclama-t-elle en s'affalant sur une chaise.

Rapidement, elle se servit dans le panier à fruit. Deux bananes et une, deux, trois pommes. Remus se posa encore une fois la même question : Comment une aussi petite personnes pouvait manger autant?

Après qu'ils eurent tous les deux finit de manger, No proposa d'aller dans le parc. C'est vrai que, malgré que le soir tombait, il faisait encore bon. Ils s'assirent tous les deux au pied d'un arbre et discutèrent, encore. Remus apprit que la jeune fille était musicienne. Elle jouait du piano et de l'accordéon. Ce le qui fit sourire. Une fille de presque seize ans qui jouait de l'accordéon… Elle lui promit de lui faire une démonstration, un jour.

Les jours passèrent, mais ils n'étaient jamais en manque de conversation. Ils s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, Remus pouvait même comparer leur relation à celle qu'il entretenait avec Lily. No était un bol d'air frais. Elle le faisait dépasser ses limites, sans même s'en rendre compte. Ou peut-être que si, peut-être qu'elle s'en rendait compte. Peu importe. Elle ne faisait que du bien à Remus. Ce dernier s'empressa d'envoyer une lettre à Sirius, James et Peter, non pas pour leur parler de No, mais pour les inviter à passer quelques jours à Poudlard. En fait, Remus voulait organiser une sorte de fête surprise pour l'anniversaire de la jeune fille. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment ses fréquentations… Il essaiera de lui soutirer quelques informations plus tard.

Allongée sur son lit, en robe d'été, No somnolait. Remus, lui, était assis en tailleur par terre, appuyé contre le lit de la jeune fille.

- Romulus, j'ai chauuuuuuuuuuud… râla-t-elle, une fois de plus.

- Et moi, je dois t'appeler comment? s'exclama Remus, soudainement.

- Comment ça? demanda-t-elle, en lui lançant un regard d'incompréhension.

- Tu m'appelles Romulus. Je refuse donc de t'adresser la parole avant de t'avoir trouver un surnom. déclara-t-il, affichant un sourire mesquin.

- Mh, je vois… murmura-t-elle d'un ton amusé. Appelle-moi, euh… Solène. Personne ne sait que c'est mon deuxième prénom.

- Solène…

- Romulus?

- Oui Solène?

- Tu es préfet, c'est bien ça?

- En effet.

- Et les préfets ont une salle de bain rien qu'à eux, j'ai raison?

- Tu as raison… affirma-t-il, voyant peu à peu où elle voulait en venir.

- Pitié Romulus! PITIE! J'ai vraiment trop chaud, il faut que je prenne un bon bain!

- Tu as une salle de bain et une baignoire…

- Elle est minuscule! S'il te plaît… De toute façon, je refuserai de me laver tant que tu ne m'auras pas emmener dans la salle de bain des préfets. J'espère que tu aimes l'odeur de la transpiration et de…

- D'accord, ça suffit! Suis-moi. soupira-t-il.

- Génial ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. Attends-moi, je vais chercher un maillot!

- Maillot?

- Ben oui! Tu viens avec moi, Romulus. rétorqua-t-elle.

- Laisse-moi passer dans mon dortoir alors, le temps que j'en prenne un aussi… On se retrouve dans la Salle Commune dans cinq minutes?

- Ok chef! ria-t-elle, visiblement excitée à l'idée de prendre un bain dans la Salle de bain des Préfets.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Je sais, je vous ai fait attendre! Désolée. Je n'ai pas vraiment de chapitre à l'avance, juste quelques idées par-ci par-là. Mais promis, je ne vous ferai plus attendre aussi longtemps! Bon, le chapitre est plutôt court… De plus, je sais que Cédric Diggory n'était pas de cette époque, mais j'avais envie de l'insérer. Alors… **Pourquoi pas**! :)

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait tellement plaisir de savoir que mon histoire est lue et appréciée. C'est une grande source de motivation!

Et pour finir… **Bonne lecture** :)

* * *

><p>- Tourne la tête!<p>

- Mais enfin So, tu…

- Tourne la tête, j'te dis!

- Je… Roh!

Remus tourna alors la tête, les bras croisés sur son torse, un faux air boudeur sur son visage. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait tout de même apercevoir la jeune fille qui vérifiait qu'il avait bien tourné la tête. Elle se mit alors à courir à toute vitesse jusqu'à l'étendue d'eau, pour s'y glisser délicatement dedans. Juste en face de Remus, à presque deux mètres de lui, étant donné la grandeur du bain. Elle lui sourit, voyant qu'il la regardait. Malgré la rapidité qu'elle ait eu pour rejoindre l'eau, il avait pu l'observer du coin de l'œil. Elle portait un maillot bleu métal, qui ne la mettait absolument pas en valeur. Remus se surprit à détester ce maillot. Elle avait de légères formes, pas de quoi se vanter, mais juste ce qu'il fallait. Encore une fois, Remus fut surpris de ses propres pensées, et rougit de plus belle.

No ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Elle profitait de la température parfaite de l'eau, ne supportant plus la chaleur extérieur.

- Et Rom' j'dois te dire un truc. dit-elle soudainement.

- Quoi? demanda-t-il, la curiosité prenant le dessus sur la timidité.

- Viens!

- Que…Quoi, pourquoi?

- Il paraît que les fantômes aiment bien regarder qui prend son bain dans la Salle de bain des Préfets, et écouter les conversations. Ce que je vais te dire doit rester secret!

- Ah… D'accord.

Remus s'approcha quelque peu, laissant tout de même une bonne distance entre lui et No. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- C'est bon, je vais pas te manger. Viens ici!

Après une grande inspiration qu'il espérait discrète, il se rapprochait de la jeune fille. Il ne restait plus que dix centimètres entre eux, et savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas très habillés faisait rougir encore plus Remus. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de toujours penser à ça? Décidément, Sirius avait plus d'influence sur lui qu'il ne le pensait…

- Alors en fait… commença-t-elle.

Remus, s'attendant à une suite, fut surpris par la vague d'eau qu'il reçut en pleine figure. C'était donc un piège! Sans réfléchir, il l'éclaboussa également, tout en riant. Une dizaine d'éclaboussures plus tard, la jeune fille posa soudainement ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme en face d'elle, et appuya tout son poids dessus, espérant le noyer. En vain! Ce qui redoubla les rires du garçon en question. Qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait, avec sa toute petite carrure, comparée à la sienne? Il prit la jeune fille par la taille, et la jeta à un peine un mètre plus loin dans l'eau, s'assurant tout de même à ne pas lui faire mal.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, après le choc, elle lui assena un regard noir. Puis se détourna pour sortir de l'eau, et se diriger vers le vestiaire. Remus eu du mal à se retenir de rire, elle avait l'air tellement vexée de s'être fait battre à son propre jeu. L'entend rire, elle lui fit un élégant signe de son majeur, avant de claquer la porte. Il eu peine à ne pas se noyer, tant il riait.

* * *

><p>- Oh, tu ne vas pas me bouder toute ta vie! s'exclama Remus, une nouvelle fois.<p>

- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais? rétorqua son amie No.

- Parce que je n'ai pas d'autre ami ici et que tu n'es pas assez cruelle pour me laisser seul?

- Mh. Je vais réfléchir à ton hypothèse…

- Mais c'est déjà tout réfléchit, non? tenta-t-il.

- T'as raison! ria-t-elle, en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Oh, parle-moi de tes amis, Romulus.

Remus sourit intérieurement. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à propos de ses amis, après tout, elle les connaissait quand même un peu, surtout Sirius. Mais il lui retournerait la question, pour savoir qui inviter à l'anniversaire surprise qu'il lui préparait. Elle serait surement heureuse.

- Hum, il y a Sirius, tu le connais… commença-t-il.

- Tu-tu-tut, erreur! Je connais le Sirius tout calme, pas le Sirius des Maraudeurs. le coupa-t-elle.

- Oh en effet, il y a une grande différence!

Et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Remus eu beaucoup à dire de ses amis. On ne pouvait plus l'arrêter, et No n'en avait visiblement pas l'intention. Au contraire, elle semblait vraiment intéressée. Il raconta les blagues qu'ils s'amusaient à faire à Rogue, en passant par le béguin de James pour Lili et par toutes les conquêtes de Sirius. No semblait particulièrement s'intéresser à cette partie, et ne sachant pas pourquoi, Remus préféra ne pas s'éterniser là-dessus. Il parla également de Peter, et des confidences que ce dernier lui faisait, lui parlant de son mal-être et de sa peur d'être rejeté. Remus savait qu'il ne devait pas parler de tout ça, après tout, ça ne la concernait pas vraiment et ses amis ne seraient pas contents d'apprendre qu'elle savait tout ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, tout ça venait si vite et si naturellement. Et elle, elle semblait boire ses paroles. Il s'arrêta cependant à temps, oubliant presque de lui poser la question à elle aussi, comme il en avait l'intention dès le départ.

- Et toi? Je n'ai jamais fait attention à tes fréquentations!

- Et bien, il y a Sirius…

- Oh, le Sirius calme, raconte-moi.

Elle rit face au ton enfantin qu'avait employé Remus, et commença à décrire le Sirius qu'elle connaissait. Il lui racontait souvent les blagues qu'ils faisaient, lui et ses amis les Maraudeurs, aux Serpentards, en particulier à Rogue. Il était toujours, ou presque, calme et doux avec elle. Il ne criait pas sans arrêt, comme Remus, James et Peter avait l'habitude de le voir. C'était étrange, mais Remus fut ravi de voir qu'il y avait une autre facette chez Sirius, bien plus tranquille.

- Et sinon… Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis. Juste… Des connaissances. Lily Evans est plutôt gentille!

- Lily est une fille très bien.

- Et… Londubat! Franck Londubat, il est plutôt sympa, lui aussi. Avec sa copine… Alice quelque chose. Je les aime bien tous les deux.

- Qui d'autre?

- Euh… Oh, le Poufsouffle! Cédric, il est adorable. Tu vois qui c'est?

- Pas vraiment…

- Mais si! Plutôt grand, assez beau garçon et…

- C'est bon, je vois qui c'est.

Encore une fois, Remus préféra ne pas s'éterniser sur ce sujet. De toute façon, il en savait déjà assez. Bon, faisons le compte. Sirius, James, Peter, Lily, Franck, Alice et Cédric. Il allait devoir envoyer sept invitations. C'était raisonnable. De plus, il s'entendait bien avec presque toute la totalité des invités… Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Cédric.

- J'suis fatiguée! avoua soudainement la jeune fille, suivi d'un bâillement. Bonne nuit Rom' !

- Fais de beaux rêves.

- Tu seras dedans! ria-t-elle.

Elle se leva du canapé dans lequel il se trouvait tous les deux, et déposa un bref baiser sur la joue du garçon. Il rougit quelque peu, et plongea la tête dans son livre pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Elle quitta alors la Salle Commune, pour rejoindre son dortoir. Mais avant d'atteindre le dernier escalier, elle se retourna.

- Demain, sept heure devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame! Sois pas en retard! hurla-t-elle, un peu trop fort d'ailleurs.

- Compte sur moi. acquiesça Remus, plus bas.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonsoiiiir! J'ai remarqué que le chapitre précédent n'avait pas vraiment plu... Et celui-ci n'est à vrai dire pas très long. J'espère d'ailleurs que ce sera le plus court de tous! Mais je n'ai plus trop la motivation d'écrire. J'ai l'impression que les premiers chapitres étaient prometteurs, mais que la suite est décevante. J'espère que ce n'est qu'une impression! En tout cas, je vais essayer de me remotiver pour écrire les prochains chapitres :)

Je n'ai pas vraiment de fréquence pour poster les chapitres! C'est juste quand j'ai le temps. Et étant donné que je n'ai pas vraiment de chapitres à l'avances, juste des idées... Mais bon, je fais de mon mieux!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Il s'était réveillé pour rien. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous pour rien! Ne vous détrompez pas, Remus était toujours ravi lorsque No lui donnait rendez-vous. Mais il s'imaginait que, pour se retrouver à sept heure du matin, la jeune fille avait au moins une bonne idée en tête, un projet prévu. Mais non! Elle avait tout simplement envie de se réveiller plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire. C'est donc d'une humeur maussade qu'il la suivait dans les couloirs de l'école, sans prononcer un mot, tandis que la jeune, fille, d'humeur joyeuse, entretenait un monologue.<p>

Finalement, arrivé à leur table, dans la Grande Salle, Remus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle, son sourire éclatant de générosité montrait également ses yeux remplis d'espoir. C'était déplace d'être de si mauvaise humeur en sa compagnie, alors que ses joues colorées égayaient les journées de chaque personne qu'elle croisait. Il décida donc de briser le monologue, et d'en faire une conversation très agréable.

Alors que Remus était plongé dans l'histoire que son amie racontait, un Serpentard passa derrière eux et murmura, cependant assez fort pour que les deux jeunes personnes entendent :

- Elle ne s'arrête jamais de raconter sa pitoyable vie, elle?

No en fut visiblement très, très vexée. Et encore, le mot était faible. Quelque chose dans ses yeux venaient de se briser, ils s'arrêtèrent de briller. Remus, après avoir jeté un regard noir au Serpentard, voulu la rassurer. Sa vie était intéressante, et Remus adorait vraiment l'écouter, elle rendait ses récits vivants, c'était tellement agréable. Pourquoi se mettre dans un état pareil, elle qui avait toujours confiance en elle, à cause d'une simple pique? Venue d'un Serpentard, en plus, qui n'avait aucune importance. Cependant, elle le devança.

- Je sais, avec mes histoires, je saoule tout le monde. J'en parle trop. Je montre beaucoup trop ce que je pense et ressens. Il faut que j'arrête. déclara-t-elle.

- Ne fais jamais ça. répondit tout simplement Remus.

Elle le regarda, et ces simples mots réussirent à lui rendre son habituel sourire, ainsi que le joli pétillement de ses yeux. Remus, fier de cette exploit, ne s'arrêta cependant pas.

- Tout ce que tu as à dire est bien trop intéressant pour que tu te taises. Et je suis très honoré que ce soit à moi, que tu racontes tout ça.

- T'es le plus gentil garçon que je connaisse, Rom! Pourquoi tout le monde n'est pas comme toi?

Il rougit face à ce compliment. Ce qui fit sourire No. Tout deux terminèrent de manger en silence.

* * *

><p>- Et Rom, tu sais comment sortir de Poudlard?<p>

- Il y a quelques sorties, par-ci par-là.

- Tu les connais?

- Je suis un Maraudeur. rétorqua-t-il tout simplement, comme si ça suffisait.

- J'aimerai qu'on passe une journée chez moi… Dans le monde moldu. Ca te dit?

- Chez toi… Je… Je ne sais pas, enfin je… Je ne voudrais pas déranger, tu comprends…

- Demain, mes parents ne seront pas là. Alors, ça te dit ou non? répéta-t-elle.

- Je… C'est d'accord. accepta-t-il avant quelques secondes de réflexion. Autant demander à Dumbledore, tu ne penses pas?

- Tu crois qu'il accepterait?

- Bien sur. En plus, on a pas l'âge pour transplaner, il nous donnera surement un autre moyen pour parvenir jusqu'au monde moldu.

No s'appuya sur l'arbre contre lequel ils étaient assis, pour se lever, suivi du regard par un Remus intrigué. Comme d'habitude, elle comprit la question silencieuse de son ami et s'expliqua.

- Il me semble avoir vu le professeur Dumbledore, pas loin d'ici. Je vais lui demander.

- Je te suis! s'exclama alors Remus, imitant la jeune fille qui se levait quelques secondes plus tôt.

* * *

><p>- J'en reviens toujours pas qu'il ait accepté… répéta encore une fois No.<p>

- Ca j'avais compris!

- Mais Rom, tu réalises pas ou quoi? Dumbledore a dit OUI.

Ne voulant pas détruire l'enthousiasme de son amie, Remus se contenta de sourire en ébouriffant quelque peu les cheveux de la jeune fille. Après tout, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant là-dedans. Ils n'étaient pas de mauvais élèves, mais plutôt des élèves calmes et responsables. Le Directeur n'avait aucune raison de leur refuser un petit séjour dans le monde moldu.

- On a intérêt à être en forme pour demain! J'vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Rom!

Elle se leva du canapé sur lequel ils étaient tous les deux affalés, et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Remus, tout comme elle l'avait fait la veille. Cependant, cette fois-ci, Remus ne rougit pas et ne baissa pas la tête. Au contraire, il lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

- Bonne nuit, So. À demain!

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà, le chapitre cinq! Merci pour les reviews (à vrai dire, je n'ai eu qu'une seule review pour le chapitre précedent...snif... donc merci à Ero-Chikachu. La fête arrive bientôt!)

J'espère cette fois-ci avoir plus d'avis. Ce chapitre m'a mis plus de temps, mais j'en suis plus fière que des précédents. De plus, il s'y passe quelque chose de très... importants... :D

Je n'en dis pas plus, et vous souhaite une **bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

><p>- T'as déjà goûté à l'alcool moldu, et toutes choses du genre? demanda No.<p>

- Non, je… Jamais.

- Génial. Ta première cuite, avec moi!

Et sur ces mots, elle pénétra dans la maison qui leur faisait face.

Et encore , Remus n'était pas sur que le terme " maison " était correcte. Château, ou même manoir auraient mieux convenus. La façade était en briques blanche, ce qui donnait à leur maison un air glacial. Cependant, lorsque Remus pénétra à son tour dans la maison, il trouva immédiatement que l'ambiance était chaleureuse. Des portraits de famille étaient étalés un peu partout. Le jeune homme s'attardait sur quelques uns des clichés, où son amie souriait à pleine dents. Elle était parfois seule, parfois accompagnée de son petits frères ou bien de personnes de son âge, inconnues à Remus.

- T'as faim? demanda No, derrière lui.

- Un peu. avoua-t-il.

- Je vais nous faire des pancakes! décréta-t-elle, visiblement ravie de prouver ses talents de cuisinière.

* * *

><p>- Ils sont dégueulasses. pleurnicha la jeune fille.<p>

- Non, ils sont… Ils sont carrément mauvais. avoua son ami.

Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, et en revint avec deux bouteilles en main. Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de Remus, et tout en le fixant, elle déposa les deux bouteilles sur la table qui les séparait. Remus reconnaissait quelque peu les bouteilles. De l'alcool moldu. Son père en buvait, lors des grandes occasions.

- Prêt à choper le mal de crâne de ta vie?

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…

- Tu supposes bien.

* * *

><p>Tout s'était passé très vite. Trop vite. Il ne sait comment, Remus s'était sur un transat, pas loin du bord d'une piscine. Il portait son short de plage, et avait gardé sa chemise, il ne sait trop pourquoi, néanmoins déboutonnée. Sa tête tournait et commençait à lui faire mal. Il riait, en voyant son amie, affalée sur un fauteuil gonflable, sur l'eau. No, elle, avait revêtu son bikini, et une chemise en jeans juste au dessus. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux, pour faire son habituel chignon, et portait également une paire de lunette de soleil.<p>

Elle eut beaucoup de difficulté à atteindre le bord de la piscine sans se mouiller, mais y parvint tout de même. Elle s'assit alors, dos à lui, et glissa ses jambes dans l'eau, portant de temps en temps le joint qu'elle avait en main, à sa bouche. Elle resta dans cette position pendant presque cinq minutes, puis sans prévenir, elle se leva et se retourna, pour ensuite se diriger vers Remus. Ce dernier, encore bien trop sous l'effet de l'alcool, mis du temps à comprendre ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'elle fut à un mètre du transat où il se trouvait, il décida qu'il était bon de se lever.

Elle s'approcha de lui, lentement, lui laissant le loisir de la détailler au maximum. Magnifique. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle apporta le joint qu'elle avait en main jusqu'à ses lèvres, en tira une longue bouffée et recracha la fumée dans le visage de Remus. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, se contentant de la regarder à travers ses lunettes. Elle lui proposa le joint, qu'il accepta sans hésiter. Il le porta à ses lèvres et tira une bouffée dessus, tentant d'imiter le mieux possible la jeune fille. Malheureusement, il s'étouffa avec la fumée, ce qui fit rire No. Elle le lui reprit des mains, tira de nouveau une longue bouffée dessus et recracha la fumée. Elle posa une main sur le thorax du jeune homme.

- Tu dois sentir la fumée arriver jusqu'ici. lui indiqua-t-elle.

Il reprit le joint des mains de la jeune fille, et tira de nouveau dessus. Il se concentra pour appliquer le conseil que No lui avait donné, et ne s'étrangla pas. Il regarda alors ce qu'il avait en main, d'un air sceptique. Ca n'avait pas l'air de lui faire beaucoup d'effet. Lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur la jeune fille, elle avait enlevé ses lunettes de soleil et le regardait à présent, les yeux dans les yeux. Si il l'avait voulu, il aurait très bien pu sonder son âme, là, maintenant, rien qu'en la regardant bien dans les yeux. Mais la seule envie qui le torturait à présent, c'était de l'embrasser.

D'une main, il défit son chignon, et ses cheveux retombèrent sur ses épaules. Se rendant compte qu'il tenait toujours le joint dans l'autre main, il le jeta par terre et l'écrasa à l'aide de son pied, sans pour autant lâcher la jeune fille des yeux. Il posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, une main se baladant dans ses cheveux doux, l'autre sur une de ses hanches. Elle posa sa main glacée dans le cou de Remus, ce qui le fit frissonner. Le baiser auparavant chaste, devint plus passionné. Il l'attirait de plus en plus à lui, voulant sentir la proximité de leur deux corps. Et tout ça, il le faisait sans réfléchir.

Il du lâcher ses lèvres, car l'air leur manquait à tous les deux. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'elle l'avait devancé, et le regardait en riant. Il rit aussi, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. No se détacha de l'étreinte de Remus, et essaya de regagner la maison, tant bien que mal. Elle faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises, mais se rattrapa de justesse, ce qui redoubla les rires de Remus.

Une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, Remus se laissa tomber sur son transat. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, et fini par s'endormir.

* * *

><p>- Remus… Remus!<p>

Non, il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il voulait dormir encore un peu. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, il ne voulait vraiment pas ouvrir les yeux.

- Remus!

La voix insistait. Comme c'était agaçant. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il reconnut la voix, il ne put que se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux. Délicatement, et très lentement, c'est ce qu'il fit. Une fois les deux yeux ouverts, et la vue retrouvée, il regarda No, qui allait visiblement mieux que tout à l'heure. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air tout à fait dans son état, mais semblait marcher correctement et ne plus rire à tout va. Malgré son mal de crâne énorme, il lui sourit. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit, avec néanmoins un manque d'enthousiasme visible. Elle devait souffrir du même mal de crâne.

- C'est l'heure, Remus. On doit regagner Poudlard.

Remus perdit de son sourire.

- Quoi, déjà?

- Oui, déjà. Crois-moi, c'est mieux pour nous. ria No.

- Comment ça? demanda Remus, confus.

- Tu comprendras demain matin, quand le mal de tête sera vraiment là. Viens!

Il prit la main qu'elle lui tendait, pour se relever. Il fut heureux de voir qu'elle garda sa main dans la sienne, lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux debout, pour le conduire à l'intérieur de la maison. Il remarqua qu'elle s'était changée. Elle ne portait plus son bikini et sa chemise en jeans, mais une robe d'été qu'il n'avait pas encore vu, mais qui lui allait à ravir.

Une fois arrivés à l'intérieur, elle lâcha sa main, et lui jeta ses vêtements à la figure.

- Dépêche-toi. Nous devons être à Poudlard dans cinq minutes.

- Je… Je ne vais pas me… Me… Changer devant toi. bafouilla-t-il.

- Oh. Je me retourne alors. dit-elle, mêlant l'action à la parole.

Une fois qu'il fut assuré qu'elle eut le dos tourné, il se changea, rapidement.

Elle prit de nouveau sa main dans la sienne, au plus grand bonheur de Remus. Le retour à Poudlard promettait d'être intéressant, d'autant plus que leurs amis y débarquaient dès le lendemain.

* * *

><p><strong>Des reviews? Avis? Encouragements pour l'écriture du prochain chapitre? Ahaha :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de gens ajoutent ma fiction comme favoris... Mais j'ai toujours très peu de review, j'ai l'impression qu'elle plaît de moins en moins. Enfin, merci à **Roselia001** pour sa review!

L'arrivée des Maraudeurs, et un tout nouveau personnage, bien qu'il ne soit pas très important dans ce chapitres.

Au fait, je viens de remarquer que fanfiction ne prenait pas en charge les irl qu'on publiait. Donc mon blog (où vous pouvez voir des photos qui illustrent les personnages, les lieux,...) bien qu'il ne soit pas très à jour est : tellmehowyoudid . skyrock . com (tout collé). Voilà, c'est pour que vous vous fassiez une idée de l'apparence des personnages :)

Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre-ci vous plaise :D

* * *

><p>Contrairement à ce que Remus espérait, il ne se passa rien à leur retour. Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot, si ce n'est le " Bonne nuit " timide que lui lança No, avant de monter dans son dortoir, et quelques formules de politesses. Ce qui était ridicule, étant donné que No n'employait jamais de formules de politesses, ou très rarement. Mais Remus ne s'en formalisa pas, son état ne le lui permettait pas. Et après tout, peut-être avait-elle vraiment très mal à la tête. Ce n'était pas son genre, de se montrer aussi distante, d'un coup. Il devait bien y avoir une raison.<p>

Il décida de l'imiter, et d'aller se coucher. Il réfléchirait à tout ça demain, il était bien trop fatigué et toutes ses pensées devenaient confuses. Il s'endormit facilement, et ne rêva pas, cette nuit là.

* * *

><p>- Debouuuuuuuuuuuut Lunard! hurla une voix juste à côté de lui.<p>

- Bah alors, on accueille plus ses invités? s'exclama une seconde voix, non loin, d'un ton amusé.

- Oh, regardez la sale mine qu'il a… murmura une troisième voix.

Merde. Comment avait-il pu oublier? Aujourd'hui, ses amis débarquaient à Poudlard, pour l'aider à organiser la fête d'anniversaire de No. Merde merde, son anniversaire était demain, et il n'avait encore presque rien préparé. Merde merde merde, il avait un fichu mal de crâne, et aucune envie de sortir de son lit. Sa migraine semblait lui donner envie de pousser des jurons.

- Alors Lunard, on a trop fait la fête, hier? s'amusa Sirius, d'un ton ironique.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sirius tapa en plein dans le milles.

- Lunard, trop faire la fête? Mais enfin Patmol, où vas-tu chercher ça? s'indigna faussement James.

- Moins fort. fut tout ce que Remus réussi à grogner.

Ce qui provoqua l'hilarité chez ses trois amis. Malgré leurs regards quelques peu choqués, Remus leur avoua que Sirius avait bel et bien raison. Il expliqua les grandes lignes, évitant de préciser qu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec No, et qu'il l'avait embrassé.

Pause… Il l'avait embrassé? Peu à peu, les souvenirs revenaient à Remus. Merde! Il l'avait embrassé. Et il devait vraiment arrêter de jurer autant.

Après une très brève explication, Sirius lui fournit sa fameuse potion contre la gueule de bois. Après tout, Sirius, il avait l'habitude, lui! Quant à Remus, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, et il ne comptait pas réitérer la chose. Suite à cela, il ingurgita la potion qui, à son étonnement, n'était pas si infecte que ça. Immédiatement, sa migraine et ses nausées s'envolèrent. Remus se sentit tout de suite plus léger et soulagé.

- Merci Patmol.

- Pas de quoi, mon cher Lunard. Alors, vous avez été fêter l'anniversaire de No? De MA No, sans moi? s'écria Sirius, vexé.

- C'est demain, son anniversaire. C'est pour ça que je vous ai invité…

- Mais on ne la connait même pas. objecta Peter.

- Raison de plus pour faire connaissance, Queudver. souri Sirius. D'ailleurs, Lunard. Depuis quand tu connais ma No?

Remus tiqua quelque peu sur le " ma " No. Après tout, No n'était pas un objet, elle n'appartenait à personne. Mais ne voulant pas offusquer son ami, il ne dit rien là-dessus, et se contenta de répondre à la question qu'il lui avait posé.

- Après votre départ. Elle est venue me parler et puis… Et puis voilà.

- Je vois! No est très ouverte, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle soit venue te parler. Bon Lunard, nous, on va descendre dans la Salle Commune. Tu nous rejoins dans dix minutes?

- Oui oui, à tout de suite.

Et Sirius quitta leur dortoir, suivi de près par James et Peter. Remus avait oublié à quel point ses amis Sirius et No étaient proches. Tant mieux, il n'y aurait donc surement pas de malaise, et James et Peter n'auraient aucun mal à se lier également d'amitié avec la jeune fille.

Se préparant, Remus profitait du temps qu'il lui restait, seul, pour essayer de se remémorer entièrement de la journée qu'il avait passé avec No. Elle s'était montrée distante, à leur retour. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas apprécier leur journée, et il n'aurait surement pas du l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre, à lui. Il décida que le mieux à faire, était de s'excuser auprès d'elle.

Une fois prêt, il dévala les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à la Salle Commune, pour retrouver ses amis les Maraudeurs. James et Peter étaient assis dans des fauteuils, à discuter. Tandis que Sirius était en train de parler avec une élève de quatrième année, qui restait également à Poudlard durant les vacances. C'est bien Sirius, ça! Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de draguer tout ce qui bougeait. Lorsqu'il aperçut Remus en bas des escaliers, il quitta la jeune fille - non sans lui avoir fait un dernier sourire charmeur, accompagné d'un clin d'oeil - et rejoignit son ami.

- Et bien Lunard, tu as bien meilleur mine!

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Et bien, Sirius ne semblait pas avoir envie de le lâcher, à propos de ça. Il allait devoir endurer un bon nombre de taquineries à ce sujet. Mais il avait l'habitude.

- J'ai faim. gémis Peter, qui les avait rejoint, ainsi que James.

- Mais enfin Queudver, tu as mangé un sandwich à toi tout seul il y a à peine une heure. s'exclama James.

- Oui mais… J'ai encore faim. Et je suis sûr que Remus aussi, a faim!

Alors que Remus s'apprêtait à répondre qu'en effet, il avait faim, un gargouillement retentit de son ventre, ce qui ne put que confirmer ce que Peter venait de rire. Et provoqua l'hilarité chez les quatre garçons.

Soudain, une voix féminine retentit derrière Remus.

- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi j'ai faim!

- Ma petit No! s'extasia Sirius, tout en se dirigeant vers cette dernière.

Sans vraiment faire attention, il bouscula Remus qui se trouvait devant la jeune fille. Ce dernier fut d'abord surpris, mais se rendit bien vite compte que ce n'était pas méchamment que Sirius avait fait ça. Il ne s'en était même surement pas rendu compte, trop heureux de retrouver une amie. Il étreignit la jeune fille dans ses bras, étreinte qu'elle lui rendit. Et Remus fut quelque peu jaloux, de ne pas avoir ce genre de contact, avec No. Mais il se reprit vite. Après tout, No et Sirius se connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps, il était normal que leur complicité soit plus forte. Mais quand même…

- Alors jolie No, on essaye de dévergonder Lunard?

Instantanément, Remus rougit et il sut que No avait eu la même réaction. Mais elle répliqua tout de même, le rose aux joues.

- Pas besoin de moi pour ça, tu t'en charges plutôt bien.

Ce qui fit rire Sirius, et sourire James et Peter. Remus, lui, gardait la tête baissé. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, hier. Tant mieux, il n'était pas pressé non plus.

* * *

><p>- Bon, ma jolie petite No, il va falloir qu'on t'abandonne. décréta Sirius en se levant.<p>

- Quoi, déjà? s'exclama la jeune fille, une moue triste aux lèvres.

- C'est seulement pour aujourd'hui. Ne t'inquiète pas, petite fille, demain nous serons tout à toi. promit-il, ponctuant sa phrase par un clin d'oeil.

- Ca, j'espère bien!

Ils se levèrent donc tous de table, pour suivre Sirius. Remus regarda une dernière fois No, avant de quitter la Grande Salle, et lui adressa un sourire timide, auquel elle répondu. James se retourna alors vivement vers la jeune fille, un sourire franc sur le visage.

- Heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance, No.

- De même, James! dit No, réellement ravie.

* * *

><p>Tout était prêt. Tout était parfait. Et ils avaient bosser dur, pour arriver à ce résultat! Quitte à se chamailler de temps en temps, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec telle ou telle proposition. Comme le disait Sirius " Rien n'est trop beau pour No. "<p>

Il était donc presque minuit, lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leur Salle Commune. Lorsqu'ils étaient en vacances, ils n'avaient -heureusement pour eux- pas à subir un couvre feu, comme ils en avaient l'habitude durant les cours. Malgré tout, ni Remus, ni ses amis, ne s'attendaient à voir encore quelques personnes éveillés. C'est donc avec surprise qu'ils tombèrent sur No, confortablement assise dans un sofa, accompagnée d'un Gryffondor d'un an en plus qu'eux.

- Et ben alors, jeune fille, on ne dort pas encore? questionna Sirius, tout en s'approchant de son amie.

- Pas encore. J'attendais les premières minutes de mes seize ans avec Josh, avant d'aller dormir. répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

Josh, hein. C'est étrange. No n'avait pas parlé de lui, à Remus, lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de ses amis. De plus, il ne l'avait jamais vu en sa compagnie, depuis le début des vacances.

- Dans ce cas, il est l'heure pour toi d'aller dormir, car…

Sirius ne termina pas sa phrase, et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de No.

- Joyeux anniversaire. acheva-t-il.

- Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait? rigola Josh, qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot, depuis que les Maraudeurs étaient là.

- Un grand sentiment de puissance. Et mon bisou?

Le Gryffondor de dix-sept ans se pencha, tout en riant, vers No pour lui poser délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue de la jeune fille, tout en murmurant un " heureux anniversaire. " James et Peter imitèrent ce geste, affichant un large sourire. Ils ne la connaissaient que depuis ce matin, mais semblait déjà l'apprécier. Décidément, No faisait l'unanimité auprès de tout le monde.

Remus rougit lorsqu'il comprit que c'était à son tour, de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Il se pencha maladroitement pour déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue de son amie, avant de lui souhaite également un heureux anniversaire, en marmonnant. Malgré le fait que les paroles de Remus n'étaient pas très distinctes et compréhensibles, No ne s'en formalisa pas et, au contraire, parut satisfaite.

- Maintenant, dodo. répéta Sirius. Et comme cadeau, demain, tu auras la sublime fierté de couper la magnifique chevelure de Sirius Patmol Black.

- Seulement si tu passes la serpillère!

- Marché conclus! Douce nuit, jolie No. dit Sirius, tout en ignorant parfaitement Josh.

* * *

><p>Alors? Ca mérite des reviews, cette fois-ci? Critiques positives ou pas, je vous attends :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Tout d'abord un grand merci à Lys! Ouah, ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir :D En effet, Remus et No se sont éloignés, et crois-moi j'étais triste d'écrire ces passages là, mais j'espère que le rapprochement qui s'opérera dans les prochains chapitres te feront plaisir, ainsi que le rapprochement qu'il y aura avec James :D Je n'aime pas beaucoup Peter, mais bon il faut se dire qu'avant de les avoir trahi, il s'entendait bien avec les autres Maraudeurs! En tout cas ça me fait plaisir que ma façon d'écrire te touche à ce point :) Et crois-moi, tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout et je suis très contente de t'avoir comme fan :D

Et merci à Roselia001 ! Et oui, je sais, mes chapitres sont fort courts et en plus, je ne poste pas souvent… Honte à moi. Mais promis, je vais faire de mon mieux pour en faire des plus longs! :) D'ailleurs, je suis assez contente de la longueur de celui-ci ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>No avait l'air tellement à l'aise, dans le dortoir des garçon, à passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Sirius, coupant quelques mèches par-ci par-là. Tout en continuant la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec les Maraudeurs, avant d'aller chercher sa paire de ciseaux. Elle avait refusé de sortir sa baguette pour essayer différentes coiffures sur Sirius, prétextant que c'était bien plus amusant, à la manière des moldus. Ce qui provoqua un rire de la part de Sirius, qui était de très bonne humeur. Il murmurait de temps en temps un " Ah, cette Sang-Pur m'étonnera toujours " en secouant la tête d'un air amusé. James avait approuvé les paroles de No, qui lui proposa également de s'occuper de ses cheveux. Proposition qu'il refusa immédiatement, tout en passant inconsciemment une main dans sa tignasse.<p>

- Voilà. T'es tout beau, maintenant. dit la jeune fille, tout en ébouriffant une dernière fois les cheveux de Sirius.

Il déposa un énième baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille, en la remerciant, et courra jusqu'à la salle de bain, vérifier le résultat, sous les regards amusés de tous ses amis. No, qui venait de ranger son matériel de coiffure, vint s'asseoir sur le lit de Remus, juste à côté de ce dernier. Il n'avait presque pas parlé, depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans le dortoir. Il sourit à la jeune fille, qui le lui rendit en double.

- Seize ans, hein… murmura-t-il, pour briser le silence.

- Comme toi. rétorqua-t-elle.

- C'est vrai, comme moi…

Sirius revint de la salle de bain, affichant un large sourire, signe qu'il appréciait cette nouvelle coupe. Il se planta devant No et Remus, s'apprêtant à annoncer quelque chose.

- Ma chère No, ce soir, tu porteras ta plus belle robe.

- Ma plus belle robe? Non! pouffa la jeune fille.

- Soit on fait ça à la manière douce, et tu nous obéis, soit on fait ça à la manière forte… ajouta James, qui venait de se rallier à Sirius.

- Vous n'oseriez pas… Hein, Remus? dit No, tout en se retournant vers ce dernier.

Remus haussa les épaules, en signe d'impuissance. La jeune fille lui lança un regard paniqué et se cacha derrière son dos, tout en appuyant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

- Il faudra d'abord lui passer sur le corps! déclara-t-elle.

- Hé, je suis pas d'accord! s'offusqua Remus.

Au bout d'une demi-heure dispute, et de sorts. No lança un bon nombre d'Aguamenti sur James, en particulier sur sa chevelure, sachant très bien que ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle lança également un Furunculus sur le pauvre Peter, qui se retrouva avec plein de furoncles violacés sur lui. Et un Jambencoton sur Sirius, quand il sortait sa baguette. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Remus, il leva les deux mains en l'air, en signe de paix. Elle le laissa sain et sauf, sous les grognements des trois autres Maraudeurs. Elle lança un dernier Jambencoton en direction de Peter, qui croulait sous les furoncles, avant de murmurer le contre-sort.

C'est à ce moment-là que Josh choisit de faire son entrée. Il fut d'abord étonné de voir Sirius et Peter allongé par terre, ainsi que James trempé, tandis que Remus et No étaient innocemment assis sur le lit. Une fois remis de sa surprise, il sortit sa baguette et murmura " Orchideus " avant de tendre un bouquet de fleur à No. Cette dernière se leva, euphorique, et déposa un baiser sur la joue du garçon, en le remerciant une bonne dizaine de fois. Une fois le départ de Josh, ils entendirent distinctement la voix de James.

- Rictusempra!

No s'effondra par terre, tant elle riait, promettant à James les pires supplices. Ce qui était peu crédible, étant donné qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à parler. Elle se tenait les côtes et lançait des regards suppliants à Remus, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire.

- Cornedrue, elle est en train de changer de couleur. s'inquiéta Remus.

- On ne s'attaque pas aux cheveux de James Potter. déclara ce dernier, avant de prononcer le contre-sort.

La jeune fille se leva, tant bien que mal, et lança un regard noir à James, avant de lui jeter son bouquet de fleur à la figure. Ce qui provoqua l'hilarité chez les Maraudeurs, et décrispa quelque peu le visage de No.

* * *

><p>Après avoir conjuré la totalité des sorts, ils décidèrent de descendre dans la Salle Commune. Il était presque quatre heure de l'après-midi, et les invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Les Maraudeurs avaient tout prévu. Ils avaient prévenu Lily de leur plan, et lui avaient demandé de venir plus tôt, pour occuper No, tandis que eux, s'occuperaient des autres invités qui devaient normalement arriver dans les environs de sept heure du soir, lors du début de la fête.<p>

C'est donc avec une surprise feinte qu'ils aperçurent Lily Evans dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, un grand sac à la main. No, qui elle, n'était pas au courant de l'arrivée de la jolie rousse, fut ravie de la voir. Bien qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas très bien, les deux jeunes filles s'appréciaient beaucoup. Ce qui suffisait à No pour prendre Lily dans ses bras, réellement heureuse de la voir.

- Joyeux anniversaire! dit Lily d'une voix douce, une fois que No, qui faisait une tête en moins qu'elle, la relâcha.

- Tu… Tu étais au courant? s'émerveilla No.

- Bien sûr. J'ai été prévenue. répondit la rousse, en adressant un clin d'oeil aux Maraudeurs.

No se retourna vers les Maraudeurs, les yeux plein de surprise, comme si elle avait oublié leur présence. En peu de temps, son sourire remplaça son expression de surprise.

- Mais vous êtes géniaux! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle semblait vraiment heureuse. Décidément, il lui en fallait très peu, pour l'être. Ils s'installèrent tous dans des fauteuils, et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Des vacances de Lily, celles de Peter. Du fait que les Potter aient une nouvelle fois accepté que Sirius logent dans leur Manoir. Du rapprochement, quelque peu surprenant mais plutôt apprécié, de No et Remus. De Rogue, et des blagues qu'il avait subit, cette année. Bref, des sujets de conversation qui faisaient bien rire tout le monde.

Puis, les Maraudeurs quittèrent la Salle Commune, et Lily amena No dans son dortoir, prétextant une soirée entre fille. Pauvre No, elle n'allait pas échapper au relooking et au maquillage de Lily. Sur le chemin, les Maraudeurs rencontrèrent le directeur Dumbledore, qui leur fit un clin d'oeil, signe que la Grande Salle était enfin prête pour leur soirée. Ils s'y dirigèrent à grandes enjambées, et furent totalement satisfaits du résultat.

* * *

><p>- Oh mais Lily, pourquoi tu gaspilles ton temps à essayer de me trouver une robe? se plaignit No.<p>

La jeune fille se laissa retomber sur son lit, dans un soupire à fendre l'âme. Elle observait, le regard emplit de désespoir, son amie rousse, fouiller dans sa garde robe, à la recherche de la robe parfaite. La garde robe étant pleine à craquer de toutes sortes de vêtements, ça allait prendre un bout de temps! C'est vrai, les parents de No étaient plutôt aisés, financièrement, et ne refusaient donc rien à leur fille. Heureusement, celle-ci n'avait pas tournée en gosse pourrie gâtée, comme on pouvait en voir chez les Serpentards.

- Mon Dieu, No, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne portes jamais toutes ces merveilles? s'indigna la jolie rousse.

- Parce qu'on est à Poudlard, pas au pays des merveilles, et qu'en tant que Préfète, tu dois surveiller que tout le monde porte son uniforme? ironisa son amie.

- Peu importe… Ce soir, tu porteras cette robe. s'extasia Lily.

No devait reconnaître que c'était l'une de ses plus belles robes, que Lily lui tendait. Elle était simple, mais pourtant très belle. C'était une robe, tout en dentelle, d'un blanc cassé. Un léger décolleté, mais pas du tout vulgaire, juste de quoi mettre sa poitrine, un chouilla plus importante que la moyenne, en valeur. Elle lui arrivait juste au dessus du genou. No sourit en la prenant. Elle se souvenait très bien du jour où sa mère l'avait obligée à l'essayer, dans un magasin. C'était il y a un an. Sa mère était tout simplement émerveillée, devant sa fille. Elle disait qu'elle ressemblait à une poupée.

- Tu peux te servir dans ma garde robe, Lily. Il me semble que j'ai presque la même robe, dans les tons noirs. Elle t'ira très bien.

Les yeux de la rousse s'étincelèrent, d'un seul coup, et elle ne se fit pas prier pour retourner à son exploration, à la recherche de la robe en question. No rit devant ce spectacle, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour enfiler sa robe. Elle se regarda une fraction de seconde dans le miroir. C'est vrai qu'elle ressemblait à une poupée, dans cette robe. Sauf qu'une poupée, c'est grand et ça a une peau laiteuse, parfaite. Ce qui, selon elle, n'était absolument pas son cas. Elle soupira, et rejoint Lily.

La jolie rousse avait déjà enfilé la robe noir en dentelle, presque semblable à celle de No. Elle lui allait réellement bien. La petite brune en était presque jalouse. Après tout, c'était sa robe. Pourquoi allait-elle mieux à Lily?

- Tu es magnifique, Lily. souffla tout de même No, passant au delà sa jalousie.

- Tu l'es bien plus, No! À présent, la coiffure. enchaîna Lily, sans laisser le temps à son amie de riposter.

- Je pense que je vais les attacher.

- Oh non! Tu les attaches tout le temps! J'ai une idée… Tu me laisses essayer? demanda la rousse, en sortant sa baguette.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, en signe d'abandon. Elle connaissait le fort caractère de son amie Evans, un refus la mettrait dans tout ses états. Elle la laissa donc essayer différentes coiffures sur elle, sans jamais émettre la moindre objection. Elle la laissa même essayer un maquillage, à la seule condition qu'il soit très léger.

- Tadaaaam! s'exclama Lily, en poussant No vers un miroir.

C'est vrai que le résultat était pas mal. Ses cheveux avaient enfin pris forme! Ils étaient ondulés, et cascadaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Ses yeux banals de couleur chocolat, étaient soulignés de fins traits de khôl. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement plus foncées que d'habitude, mais c'était plutôt discret. Elle déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue de son amie rousse pour la remercier.

Elle aussi, avait ondulé ses longs cheveux de feu. Ils lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Pour le maquillage, elle avait fait quelque chose de plus élégant. Sa peau pâle recouverte de tâches de rousseur à l'habitude, était désormais rose au niveau des pommettes. Elle s'était appliqué du fard à paupières noirs, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux de biches. Elle était définitivement sublime.

- James va en perdre ses mots. se moqua No, ce qui fit rougir Lily.

- Tu peux parler! En te voyant, il n'y a pas que Potter, qui va en perdre ses mots! se reprit la jeune Evans. On descend?

- J'ai le droit de me rhabiller? grimaça Miller.

- Non! sourit Lily, d'un air satisfait.

* * *

><p>No suivait Lily qui, elle ne sait pourquoi, tenait absolument à la conduire jusque la Grande Salle. Peut-être avait-elle un petit creux? Elle avait perdu la notion du temps, dans son dortoir, à force de regarder Lily fouillait dans son armoire. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment tard, ce qui expliquerait l'envie soudaine de Lily d'aller manger. No était donc perdue dans ses pensées, lorsque la rousse ouvrit la porte. Voyant que la petite brune, distraite, n'avançait plus, Lily la poussa dans la Grande Salle. No, reprenant ses esprits, n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle essaya de dire quelque chose, mais les mots restèrent coincer dans sa gorge, et elle ne réussit qu'à produire un petit cri de surprise. Ce qui provoqua l'hilarité chez les personnes qui se trouvaient devant elle.<p>

En avant, il y avait les quatre Maraudeurs. Le plus enthousiaste était, sans l'ombre d'un doute, Sirius, qui arborait un large sourire. James la regardait également, visiblement ravi de sa réaction, affichant le même sourire que Sirius, peut-être un peu moins grand. Remus, lui, souriait légèrement, mais son regard était amusé, ce devait être à cause de la réaction de la jeune fille. Quant à Peter, il essayait de ne pas trop rire, de peur de faire tomber le gâteau qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Et quel magnifique gâteau!

Derrière, il y avait Josh, affichant son plus beau sourire. Sirius n'avait pas du tout l'intention de l'inviter, mais Remus avait insisté, disant que ça ferait réellement plaisir à la jeune fille. Ce qui fut le cas. À côté, il y avait Cédric Diggory, qui attendait patiemment qu'elle examine tous les invités, avant de s'avancer vers elle. À sa gauche, il y avait le joli couple d'Alice et Franck, qui lui souriaient à pleine dents. Derrière, il y avait deux Serdaigles de son âge, qu'elle avait croisé quelques fois durant le début des vacances, étant donné qu'ils restaient également à Poudlard. Et pour finir, il y avait la jeune fille que Sirius s'était amusé à draguer, la veille, dans la Salle Commune. À vrai dire, elle avait l'air de se demander ce qu'elle fichait ici. Elle et No ne s'étaient jamais adressées la parole.

Elle se tourna vers Lily, qui était toujours à côté d'elle, souriant. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que No la fixait, elle fit un signe de tête en direction des Maraudeurs.

- Je… C'est vous? Je… Vous… MERCI! s'exclama No.

- Tout le mérite revient à Lunard. Honnêtement, sans lui, aucun de nous ne serait ici. déclara Sirius.

- C'est vrai? demanda No, se plantant en face de Remus, qui avait viré rouge. Alors, tu ne m'évitais pas?

- T'éviter? Grand Dieu, non!

Elle se jeta alors au cou de Remus, qui faillit tomber de surprise. Elle hurlait une multitude de " merci " en serrant le cou de Remus. Ce dernier tapotait sur son dos, plus rouge que jamais. Malgré sa gêne, il était ravi que la jeune fille soit aussi heureuse, alors que ce n'était pas grand chose. Il était également choqué. Elle pensait vraiment qu'il l'évitait? Quelle idée! Au contraire, il regrettait beaucoup les jours où ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Mais ça, il n'oserait jamais le lui avouer. De plus, c'était ridicule, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines. Et il était un danger pour la jeune fille, étant donné que la pleine lune approchait. Néanmoins, il remit ce débat intérieur à plus tard, pour pouvoir pleinement profiter de cette soirée d'anniversaire.

Les ricanements de James et Sirius firent revenir No sur Terre. Elle serrait Remus dans ses bras depuis maintenant un bon moment, et elle avait complètement oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seules. Elle se dégagea donc des bras de Remus, un sourire gêné aux lèvres, le rose aux joues, et remarqua avec amusement, et soulagement, qu'il était bien plus rouge qu'elle. Elle se dirigea vers le reste des Maraudeurs, étreignit brièvement James et Sirius l'un après l'autre, et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Peter, qui tenait toujours le magnifique gâteau en équilibre dans ses bras. Elle se dirigea vers le joli couple que formait Alice et Franck, qui lui lancèrent un " heureux anniversaire, No " synchronisé. Elle leur fit la bise, très heureuse de les revoir. Elle sourit aux Serdaigles et à la petite Gryffondor, qui eux aussi, lui souhaitaient un joyeux anniversaire. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle vite Josh, sourire qu'il lui rendit.

" Le meilleur pour la fin. " pensa-t-elle. Elle se dirigea pour finir vers Cedric, qui attendait patiemment son tour. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle s'approchait, ses bras s'ouvrirent automatiquement, et elle s'y jeta littéralement. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'y avait plus trouvé réconfort. Il lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire, au creux de son oreille, et la relâcha.

Tout était parfait.

- Maintenant que les retrouvailles sont terminées… La fête peut commencer! hurla Sirius, qui tenait déjà une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu en main.


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà! Ouiii je sais, j'ai mis du temps, mais je n'étais pas vraiment inspiré... Par contre, j'ai déjà bien commencé pour le prochain chapitre! J'espère les allonger de plus en plus...

**Roselia001** : Ah non, désolé... Remus est réservé pour la soirée de No, et elle n'est pas très partageuse, grrrr! Et oui, je sais, Cedric Diggory n'est pas vraiment de cette génération. Mais comme je l'ai dit dans un des chapitres précédents, j'ai décidé de passer un peu au delà de ça ^^ J'étais tellement triste de le voir partir dans HP 4, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça! DONC VOILA. J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

**Moon** : Haaa j'ai cru t'avoir perdue en chemin! Heureuse que ma fic te plaise toujours :)

Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :D

* * *

><p>- Aller viens Sirius!<p>

- Noooooon, je connais pas les paroles!

- Mais on s'en fou des paroles! hurla No. La chanson, elle est rien sans toi, alors elle va pas faire chier pour quelques malheureuses paroles, merde!

Sirius éclata de rire et alla rejoindre son amie éméchée, qui avait visiblement abusé du Whisky Pur-Feu. Mais il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, il n'était pas totalement clean non plus. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, tandis que la jeune fille passait le sien autour des épaules du garçon. Ce qui était drôle, car faisant au moins deux têtes en moins que Sirius, elle avait beaucoup de difficulté. Ils essayèrent tous les deux de trouver un équilibre, tant bien que mal.

No tourna son visage vers celui de Sirius. Les joues du jeune homme étaient rouges, tout comme ses yeux, et un magnifique sourire béat prenait place sur son visage. La jeune fille n'était pas mieux. Ses cheveux avaient perdus le semblant de forme que Lily leur avait donnés, au début de la soirée. Ses pupilles étaient tellement dilatées qu'on n'apercevait presque plus le brun de ses yeux. Elle affichait le même sourire que Sirius, et se mit à chanter - très faux, d'ailleurs - les paroles de la chanson qui passait en ce moment, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son ami.

- Hey Juuuuuude. Don't make it baaaaaaaaad. À toi Sirius!

- Je ne connaaaaaais pas les parooooooooooles. chantonna ce dernier, sur l'air du morceau.

- Naaananananananaaaaaaaaaaa nanananaaaaaaaa, HEY JUUUUDE! Aller tout le monde!

Le reste des invités éclataient de rire face à ce spectacle. Il fallait l'avouer, ils avaient tous abusé de la boisson. Mais ils étaient pardonnés, après tout, c'était un jour de fête.

- nanananaaaaaaaa hey juuuuuude! chanta James, aussi faux que No, en se joignant à ses deux camarades.

La jeune fille, heureuse que quelqu'un partage son enthousiasme, sauta presque pour atteindre la joue de James, tout aussi grand que Sirius, et y déposa un baiser sonore. Après ça, elle continua de chanter, jusqu'à ce que le morceau se termine, collée entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Ensuite, avec un grand rire, elle alla s'asseoir sur la première chaise libre qu'elle trouva. Sa tête lui tournait, mais elle trouvait ça agréable, amusant. Lorsqu'elle regarda qui se trouvait à sa gauche, elle vit Remus, un peu dans le gaz mais visiblement dans un meilleur état qu'elle. En effet, comparé aux autres, il s'était montré raisonnable, mais se retrouvait tout de même un peu saoule.

- Romuluuus! hurla la jeune fille, n'ayant pas perdu son enthousiasme. Qu'est-ce que ça me manque, de ne plus passer mes journées avec toi. Viens là!

Elle se leva de sa chaise, et tomba littéralement sur les genoux de Remus, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Le jeune homme, ne comprenant pas immédiatement ce qu'il lui arrivait, soutint la jeune fille. Il planta son regard dans le sien, et se rendit compte de son état. Ses yeux reflétaient le bonheur et l'ivresse. Elle quitta ses yeux, pour admirer les cheveux du jeune homme. Elle passa même ses doigts dedans, jouant avec quelques mèches. Elle se surprit à essayer de trouver leur couleur exact. Elle opta pour châtains, aux reflets dorés.

Remus, un peu trop saoule pour être gêné, la contemplait. Elle semblait absorber par ses pensées. Ce n'était pas lui, d'habitude, qui arborait cet air? Tant pis, il voulait bien le lui prêter pour une soirée.

- Alors Lunard, on monopolise No? ricana une voix, à côté d'eux.

D'un même mouvement, Remus et No tournèrent la tête vers Sirius, qui venait de s'affaler sur la chaise à côté d'eux. À vrai dire, ce dernier avait ressenti comme une pincette de jalousie, en voyant ses deux amis enlacés. C'est bien connu, l'alcool dédouble les sentiments.

No sourit à Sirius, de ce sourire dont Remus était jaloux. Du sourire qu'elle n'adressait qu'à Sirius, et à personne d'autre. Décidément, la jalousie était contagieuse. Il ne dit cependant rien, se contentant de garder la petite brune dans ses bras.

- En fait, c'est plutôt moi qui le monopolise. avoua No, d'une voix amusée. Serais-tu fâché que je m'approprie ainsi ton ami?

- Oh non, au contraire. s'empressa de contrer Sirius, mais beaucoup moins amusé que No, son ton était même tranchant. Je suis ravi de voir que notre petit Lunard commence à s'intéresser une fille.

- Oh, je vois. affirma la jeune fille, penchant quelque peu la tête sur le côté. Serais-tu jaloux, alors?

Sirius ne répondit rien, fixant la jeune fille dans les yeux. Les trois jeunes gens avaient perdus leur sourire. Remus, parce qu'il commençait peu à peu à ressentir la gêne, finalement. Mais pas que pour ça. Il en voulait également à Sirius, de réagir de cette manière. No, elle, attendait une réponse de Sirius, qui ne semblait pas pressé de lui en donner une. Finalement, l'échange visuel des deux amis fut interrompu par un Peter en furie.

- Eh les gars, les gars! Regardez ça!

Le garçon pointait de son petit doigt dodu un coin de la salle, où deux personnes étaient enlacés. Il s'agissait visiblement d'un couple, s'étant mis à l'écart pour s'embrasser. Rien d'anormal jusque là. Sauf que les deux personnes en questions possédaient respectivement une longue crinière rousse et une paire de lunette ronde.

- Ca alors… souffla Alice, sous le choc.

- Je n'aurai pas dit mieux. rigola No, qui elle, s'était vite rétablie de ses émotions. Un nouveau couple est né le soir de mon anniversaire, et pas des moindres ; James Potter et Lily Evans!

Elle se leva alors des genoux de Remus, au grand malheur de celui-ci, et applaudit de ses deux mains, arborant de nouveau son sourire euphorique, en fixant le couple. Elle fut vite imitée par Sirius, qui s'était également levé. Et tous les invités en firent de même, hurlant et riant, heureux de voir ce joli spectacle. Les deux amoureux, se souciant guère de ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'eux, continuaient leurs embrassades. Alice en profita pour se jeter dans les bras de son propre amoureux, Franck, et l'embrasser également. Ils furent à leur tour applaudit.

- Alors, qui est le troisième? cria joyeusement Cédric, une bouteille à la main.

Soudain, l'ambiance devint tendue, autour de Remus, No et Sirius. Les autres ne s'en étaient surement pas rendu compte, étant donné que Josh discutait vivement avec les deux Serdaigles, tandis que la belle blonde de Gryffondor essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre un mot de la conversation.

Sirius prit discrètement la main de la toute petite brune, et chuchota quelque chose à son oreille, que Remus entendit quand même grâce à sa fine ouïe.

- Viens chanter avec moi.

La jeune fille retira délicatement sa main, et se laissa tomber par terre, dans un mouvement élégant, malgré le fait qu'elle soit saoule. Elle s'assit en tailleur, et adressa un regard à Sirius.

- Non. Faisons un jeu. dit-elle, élevant la voix.

À l'entente de ces derniers mots, tout le monde tourna la tête dans sa direction, ravi. La plus heureuse était sans doute la belle blonde de chez Gryffondor - dont tout le monde ignorait encore le nom - qui avait enfin une excuse de se désintéresser de la discussion, qu'elle jugeait trop intellectuelle. Sirius s'assit à la droite de la jeune fille, tandis que Remus, lui, s'assit à sa gauche. Tous les autres les rejoignirent, petit à petit, même les couples, pour finir tous assis en cercle.

- Le jeu de la bouteille! s'exclama Peter, fier de sa trouvaille.

- Peter tient à son premier baiser. se moqua Sirius.

- Peter, trouve plus original, pour un premier baiser! rigola No.

- Action ou vérité? proposa faiblement Lily, qui se remettait doucement de ses émotions.

No observa quelques instants son amie rousse, en souriant. Lily avait un sourire béat sur les lèvres, sûrement un peu dû à l'alcool, mais les câlins de James devaient aussi y être pour quelque chose. D'ailleurs, les lèvres de la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu étaient encore gonflées, et ses yeux brillaient. Elle semblait aux anges!

- Je suis pour. affirma Cedric, qui plaçait déjà une bouteille au centre du cercle. Je commence!

La bouteille tourna, et ne s'arrêta qu'au bout d'une minute. No soupira de soulagement. Encore un peu, et ça tombait sur elle! Elle tourna la tête vers Sirius, réprimant un sourire moqueur. Néanmoins, ce dernier n'avait pas l'air si embêté que ça.

- Sirius. Parfait! Action ou vérité?

- Mmmmh. Action.

Cédric afficha un sourire diabolique. Aussi diabolique qu'un Poufsouffle qui préparait un sale coup. En gros, pas très crédible.

- Alors, je propose… Tu dois te mettre en couple, et le rester durant minimum un mois. Et ce, avant le mois de janvier.

Sirius le regarda fixement, le visage impassible. Puis, un regard rempli de défis, et un sourire joueur, apparurent sur son visage. Il hocha alors la tête, et s'empara de la bouteille vide, pour la faire tourner à son tour. Apparemment, le défis venait d'être relevé. Plusieurs gages et plusieurs révélations s'en suivirent. No du embrasser Alice, ce qui ne dérangea pas Franck, trop saoul pour être jaloux. James fut contraint de dénoncer la personne qui s'était emparée de son coeur -ce qui n'était plus un secret pour personne depuis bien longtemps déjà. La petite Gryffondor, qui, ils l'apprirent, s'appelait Lorrie, chercha un bonbon qui se trouvait coincer entre les lèvres de Josh, à l'aide de bouche. Lily hurla à s'en crever les poumons le mot " pénis. "

La soirée atteignait petit à petit sa fin. Un Serdaigle, qui se nommait Tom, et qui avait dessaoulé plus vite que les autres, lança un sortilège de rangement dans la pièce. Ils décidèrent de tous dormir dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Ils essayaient tous de s'y rendre sans faire de bruit, en vain. Espérons que les élèves, qui n'avaient pas été conviés à cette petite fête, avaient au moins penser à jeter un sort d'insonorisation à leur lit. Si pas… Tant pis pour eux!

Josh se laissa tomber sur un canapé, et rapidement, Lorrie la jolie blonde se jeta sur lui. No observait cette scène avec amusement et donna un coup de coude à Remus, pour la lui montrer. Il sourit également, tout en secouant la tête. Elle ne perdait donc jamais espoir, elle. Tous trouvèrent un canapé ou un fauteuil pour s'installer. No se glissa discrètement sur les genoux d'un Cédric somnolant, qui s'était affalé sur un large fauteuil confortable. Il lui souhaita un dernier joyeux anniversaire, bien qu'il devait être passé depuis quelques heures, avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. No essaya de le rejoindre au pays des rêves pendant presque une heure, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle se releva délicatement, par peur de réveiller Cédric qui dormait paisiblement.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche de quelqu'un d'éveillé. Son regard s'attarda sur deux touffes de cheveux totalement défaits, l'une noir et l'autre châtain. Les propriétaires des cheveux murmuraient, et ils s'interrompirent instantanément lorsque le châtain tourna la tête vers la petite brune.

- Tu ne dors pas, No? demanda Remus.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, et les rejoint. En chemin, elle faillit trébucher sur le pied de Tom le Serdaigle, mais se rattrapa de peu. Les deux garçons éveillés s'étaient relevés, par réflexe. Lorsqu'ils virent que leur amie n'était pas tombée, ils reprirent place par terre, et elle s'assit avec eux.

- Vous ne dormez pas non plus. constata-t-elle.

- Oui… Sirius a quelque difficulté à… à dessaouler.

- Toi aussi, on dirait. ricana ce dernier, à l'intention de la jeune fille.

- Je veux un lit. pleurnicha-t-elle faiblement.

Ils se mirent tous les trois d'accord pour monter au dortoir et s'installer dans leur lit. Les garçons ne pouvaient pas laisser la jeune fille seule dans son dortoir, et lui proposèrent donc le lit de James. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent leur dortoir, ils virent que quelqu'un les avait devancés, car le lit de James était occupé. Le lit de Peter étant beaucoup trop en désordre, ils en convinrent que No allait dormir dans le lit de Sirius, tandis que lui allait dormir avec Remus dans le lit de ce dernier. Ils étaient tout trois morts de fatigues et ne tardèrent pas à somnoler. Néanmoins, quelques secondes avant que Remus sombre dans le sommeil, il sentit un petit corps se glisser sous les couvertures et se presser contre lui, tandis que des cheveux venaient lui chatouiller le nez.

* * *

><p>Les chauds rayons de soleil réveillèrent Sirius, qui fut aveuglé durant quelques secondes. Se croyant seul dans son lit, il se retourna et donna un coup de point dans quelque chose qui ressemblait à un ventre. Un cri lui confirma que quelqu'un partageait bien son lit, et il s'agissait de Remus. Ce dernier, surpris par ce réveil plutôt violent, sursauta tout en criant. Il en avait presque oublié le petit être qui se trouvait collé à lui, et qui sursauta également, avant de tomber du lit en poussant un hurlement aigu. Sirius se redressa, et aperçu la petite No par terre, en boule, qui maugréait un tas d'insultes plus incompréhensibles les unes que les autres. Tiens, elle n'était pas dans son lit?<p>

Remus mit plus de temps à se remettre de ce réveil, et lorsque ce fut le cas, il se redressa, tout en portant une main à son ventre. Sirius n'y était pas allé de main morte. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard d'excuse. Ils en avaient presque oublié la présence de No, qui était maintenant à quatre pattes par terre, et essayait d'atteindre le lit de Sirius. Ils la fixèrent et le brun ne chercha même pas à retenir son hilarité. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir, et tira sur sa jambe pour qu'il se retrouve à son tour par terre. Ce fut au tour de Remus d'éclater de rire, et il n'attendit pas longtemps pour se retrouver lui aussi à terre. Il allait pousser un juron à l'intention de son ami, mais il fut interrompu par No.

- Et les gars, regardez! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle pointa un doigt vers le lit de James, qu'elle observait. Les deux garçons tournèrent leur tête dans cette direction.

- Depuis quand James a-t-il quatre pieds?

Remus et No se lancèrent un regard, avant de se tourner vers Sirius, d'un air blasé. En voyant le regard rempli d'incompréhension et d'étonnement de Sirius, No hésita entre éclater de rire ou pleurer pour lui.

- Ne sois pas bête. soupira Remus.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu…

Il fut rapidement interrompu par la jeune fille à côté de lui, qui lui administra un petite claque sur la tête.

- Ooooooooooooooooooh.

Visiblement, cette claque avait été radicale.

* * *

><p>Voilààà! Alors, réactions? Ca vous a plu?<p>

La suite dans... pas tout de suite ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour! Je sais, je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster ce chapitre. Plus que d'habitude, en tout cas. J'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est passé! J'ai d'ailleurs pris l'avance et ai écrit plusieurs chapitres suivants. Ce qui veut dire que je posterai peut-être plus régulièrement! Et je tenais à vous informer que les prochains chapitres seront faits du point de vue de No.

Merci à Roselia001 et Lys pour leur review. :)

Roselia001 : C'était " Hey Jude " des Beatles. ^^

Lys : J'espère que tu vas mieux et que tu es totalement rétablie de ta chute! :)

J'espère avoir vos avis, positifs ou négatifs, pour ce chapitre! Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ajoutent à leurs fictions favorites et un merci encore plus grand (et oui, c'est possible ahana) à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review. Mine de rien, ça fait plaisir et ça motive. ^^

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p>Remus, No et Sirius décidèrent de ne pas réveiller les deux amoureux. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à voir James et Lily aussi paisibles, enlacés. Et à vrai dire, ils les préféraient comme ça, plutôt qu'en train de se chamailler pour une raison inutile, comme toujours. Potter et Evans s'étaient enfin rendu compte que leur amour était réciproque. C'était un jour à marquer d'une croix blanche.<p>

Ils descendirent dans la Salle Commune, pour admirer les dégâts. Le mal de crâne se faisait peu à peu ressentir, heureusement, Sirius avait prévu le coup. Il sorti une grande bouteille remplie de potion contre la gueule de bois. Remus se demanda quand est-ce qu'il avait eu le temps de la préparer, mais s'empressa néanmoins d'en boire une gorgée, imité par No.

La moitié des étudiants dormaient encore. Peter parlait dans son sommeil. Il semblait en grande discussion avec un fromage géant. Ses rêves devaient être passionnants, remarqua No, pour elle-même.

Elle réveilla délicatement son ami Cédric, qui se trouvait dans le même fauteuil où elle l'avait laissé. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, elle lui fourra la bouteille de potion entre les mains, et l'obligea à boire. Il obtempéra sans un mot, et se sentit tout d'un coup plus léger. Néanmoins, il était encore fatigué, et décida donc de rester assis dans le fauteuil. Il adressa un sourire quelque peu endormi à son amie.

- Chouette soirée, hein.

- Tu l'as dit. Bon, tu m'aides à réveiller tout le monde ou tu restes ici dans ton petit fauteuil, le vieux?

- Les Poufsouffles sont connus pour être paresseux. murmura Cédric, en refermant ses yeux.

- C'est faux. rigola la jeune fille.

- Peut-être. Mais moi, si.

No décida de le laisser se rendormir. Elle réveilla un à un chacun de ses amis. Les deux Serdaigle, Tom et celui dont elle ignorait toujours le nom, étaient déjà réveillés. Visiblement, ils avaient déjà pris cette potion, car ils semblaient tous les deux en pleine forme. Ils assurèrent à la petite brune que la fête avait été une réussite, et regagnèrent tous les deux leur Salle Commune bleu et argent. La petite Gryffondor, Lorrie, discutait avec Josh, qui ne semblait pas avoir envie de parler. No rit en lui tendant la bouteille de potion, qu'il passa ensuite à Lorrie. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'en avoir besoin, mais bon!

C'est à ce moment-là que James décida de descendre du dortoir, seul. Il affichait un sourire béat, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Sirius donna un coup de coude pas très discret à Remus, qui arborait un léger sourire malicieux. Leur petit Jamesie avait enfin réussi à conquérir le coeur de la jolie rousse, après plus de cinq ans d'harcèlement intensif. Plus personne n'y croyait. Une fois arrivé devant ses deux meilleurs amis - Peter s'était rendormi - son sourire béat s'agrandit.

- Je… Ouah. souffla James.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Remus et Sirius le prirent dans leurs bras.

- Cornedrue est devenu un homme! scanda Sirius.

- Quoi… Non! Non Patmol, tu es fou?

- Ah, ce que je suis fier de toi! ria Sirius, ignorant son ami.

Il lui donna une dernière bourrade dans le dos, accompagnée d'un clin d'oeil, avant de s'en aller pour réveiller une nouvelle fois Peter. James lança un regard paniqué à Remus, qui haussa les épaules. Ils arriveraient bien un jour à convaincre Sirius qu'il ne s'était pas passé grand chose, dans ce lit. Pour le moment, il semblait beaucoup trop heureux, et ça aurait été cruel de le faire redescendre sur Terre aussi brusquement.

Lily descendit à son tour du dortoir, et ce fut au tour de No et Alice de la prendre dans ses bras. Enfin! No le savait bien, que son amie éprouvait des sentiments pour James, même si elle niait tout en bloc. No n'oubliera jamais cette soirée, pour le plaisir de rappeler à la jolie rousse qu'elle avait raison. Quoi de plus agréable que de dire " Tu vois, j'avais raison " ? Surtout auprès de Lily, qui, elle, ne se privait jamais de faire cette remarque.

Ca y est, tout le monde était réveillé. Même Cédric, qui n'avait pas encore regagné sa Salle Commune, et qui ne semblait d'ailleurs pas pressé. Ils s'assirent tous autour de la cheminée. Le Poufsouffle était toujours dans son confortable fauteuil. Josh s'était installé dans le fauteuil à côté de celui-ci, et Lorrie ne tarda pas à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Alice et Franck avaient pris possession du troisième fauteuil. Le quatrième et dernier fauteuil était occupé par James et Lily, tout souriant et les joues rosies. Bien, il ne restait plus qu'un petit canapé. No laissa les trois Maraudeurs restants y prendre place, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait par terre, aux pieds de Sirius.

- Vous êtes géniaux. souffla-t-elle, après un court silence.

- On sait. se contenta de répondre Sirius.

- Et on espère que tu as apprécié cette fête. reprit Remus, un regard réprobateur à l'intention de Sirius.

* * *

><p>Malheureusement, les invités ne purent rester très longtemps. Le soir venu, No dut faire ses au revoirs à contre-coeur, auprès Cédric, Lily, Alice et Franck. Elle détestait ça, les au revoirs, surtout quand c'était ses amis, qui s'en allaient. Elle les reverrait en septembre. Mais quand même! Ils allaient lui manquer, et elle espérait les revoir d'ici là. Heureusement, il lui restait encore les Maraudeurs. Mais ils allaient partir, eux aussi. Sauf Remus, et cette pensée la ravit. Lorsque les quatre jeunes personnes furent parties, tous retournèrent dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Josh semblait s'être fait à la présence de Lorrie, et cela attrista quelque peu No. Elle ne l'aura plus pour elle seule. Mais bon, il fallait bien partager, dans la vie…<p>

La toute petite brune était en pleine conversation avec Tom. Et dire qu'avant hier, elle ne le connaissait pas! Ce n'était qu'un bête Serdaigle, qui passait également ses vacances à Poudlard. Dire qu'il était tellement plus que ça… Tom était un garçon vraiment adorable, gentil, et plein de malice. No pensa qu'il aurait surement pu faire parti des Maraudeurs, si il n'était pas aussi studieux. Remus l'était également… Mais Remus était à Gryffondor.

Peter rangeait activement la Salle Commune, comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était étrange de le voir dans cet état, un vrai maniaque!

- Mais quel maniaque… siffla Tom, en écho aux pensées de No.

La jeune fille rit, et se leva pour aider Peter. Elle appréciait Peter. Pas qu'il soit particulièrement gentil, ou agréable. Mais il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, et c'était plutôt rare. Elle profitait toujours de sa présence, pour que sa petite taille paraisse moins importante. C'était idiot, elle en avait conscience. Mais tous ses amis étaient de vrais géants, comparé à elle!

- Du calme, Queudver.

Sirius venait d'arriver, en compagnie de James et Remus. Peter se stoppa net, et laissa la jeune fille seule, pour ranger. Le petit Maraudeur rejoignit avec un enthousiasme non feint ses trois amis. Sirius, qui essayait de cacher son amusement, secouait la tête de droite à gauche. Peter, ayant peur d'avoir fait une quelconque erreur, le regardait avec des yeux apeurés. Le tableau était plutôt drôle, mais Peter devrait vraiment s'affirmer un peu plus…

- J'ai dit de te calmer, pas de laisser une charmante demoiselle faire le travail toute seule. Enfin, Queudver, et tes bonnes manières! réprimanda faussement Black.

Peter, qui avait tout pris au sérieux, bégaya des excuses à la jeune fille. Cette dernière lança un vrai regard réprobateur à son ami. Ce n'était pas bien, de se jouer ainsi de ce pauvre Peter. Elle se fit la promesse de lui apprendre à être moins naïf.

* * *

><p>- Je veux de la neige!<p>

- C'est impossible.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que nous sommes au mois de juillet.

- Et alors?

- Et la neige ne tombe qu'en hiver.

- Pourquoi le temps passe-t-il si lentement?

- Parce qu'une journée compte vingt quatre heure.

- Pourquoi pas vingt trois?

- Parce que c'est comme ça. soupira Remus.

Son amie, No, était dans un état d'ennui intense. Cela faisait une bonne demi heure qu'elle lançait des questions à tout va, au pauvre Remus qui essayait tant bien que mal de commencer son livre. Le reste des Maraudeurs étaient partis clandestinement à Pré-au-Lard, Remus, lui, préférait rester au château.

Il se remit à sa lecture et, miraculeusement, il ne fut pas déranger par la jeune fille. Du moins, pendant cinq minutes. Alors qu'il se croyait définitivement tranquille et totalement plongé dans son livre, celui-ci disparut de ses mains. Remus, fronçant les sourcils, releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec No, qui affichait un sourire innocent. Derrière son dos, elle tenait le livre du garçon. Il poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme une nouvelle fois.

- Tu ne me laisseras jamais lire tranquille?

- Jamais. répondit No, d'un air grave.

- Très bien, alors je ne vois qu'une seule solution…

Il avait dit ça d'un ton grave, sérieux, tout en se levant. La jeune fille le suivait du regard, toujours assise par terre. Voyant qu'il ne terminait pas sa phrase, elle se leva également, les yeux brillants de curiosité. Remus dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire devant ce spectacle. Il reprit, lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il n'éclaterait pas de rire.

- Pose ce livre sur la table, s'il te plait. Je ne voudrai pas qu'il s'abime.

Toujours aussi intriguée, No obtempéra. Elle déposa le livre sur la table basse non loin d'eux, et retourna se planter devant Remus, attendant qu'il explique la fameuse solution. Il se pencha pour que son visage soit au niveau de celui de la jeune fille, et chuchota sur le ton de la confidence.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir?

C'était une question rhétorique, bien sur qu'elle voulait savoir, elle en mourait d'envie. Elle hocha la tête, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Remus se pencha un peu plus, de façon à ce qu'il puisse murmurer à l'oreille de son amie, d'un air de conspirateur.

- Alors voilà…

Voyant que le jeune homme ne terminait pas sa phrase, No tourna sa tête vers lui. Elle l'aperçut alors, un large sourire plein de malice sur le visage. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se reculer, les grandes mains de Remus vinrent la chatouiller. La jeune fille hurla de rire, tout en tentant de le repousser. Mais Remus était bien plus fort qu'elle. Dans un dernier espoir, elle se roula en boule, au sol. Le jeune homme rit, devant ce tableau.

- C'est bon, je te laisse saine et sauve. rit Remus, tout en levant les deux mains en signe de paix.

La petite brune releva la tête et le regarda d'un oeil méfiant. Peut-être qu'il bluffait? Visiblement non, car il gardait ses deux mains en l'air, les yeux rieurs. Elle décida donc de se relever, avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait en cet instant. Elle afficha l'air le plus fier qu'il lui était donné de faire, sur son visage, et sans même lui accorder un regard, elle passa devant Remus. Qui sourit face à son attitude. Quelle mauvaise perdante. Il la suivit, jusque devant la cheminée.

- Quand ma mère allait mettre mon petit frère au monde, j'ai dormi avec elle à l'hôpital. J'ai uriné pendant mon sommeil. J'ai… J'ai pissé au lit. J'ai imaginé la réaction des infirmières en imaginant les draps mouillés, au matin. Alors j'ai réveillé mon grand frère.

Elle sourit, tout en devinant le regard confus de Remus.

- Oui. Oui, j'ai un grand frère. Il m'a aidé à changer les draps, et est resté éveillé avec moi toute la nuit. Il ne s'est même pas moqué de moi. Il m'a juste dit " ça arrive " et ensuite, il s'est mis à me raconter qu'il comptait acheter une nouvelle voiture. Une rouge. Une des plus belles nuits de toute ma vie.

Pendant tout son récit, No jouait avec une mèche de cheveux, qui dépassaient de son chignon. Elle souriait en parlant, comme si son sujet était banal, comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Remus ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

- Et toi, c'est quoi ton secret?

Bien sûr, elle n'était pas idiote. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il ne supportait pas de mentir aux gens, mais sa lycanthropie ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Il eut un sourire crispé, et haussa les épaules. Il préférait ne rien dire, plutôt que de mentir. Sa réaction fit froncer les sourcils de la jeune fille. Avant même qu'elle ait le temps de dire un mot, James et Sirius débarquèrent en trombe, suivi de Peter qui avait du mal à suivre le rythme des deux autres Maraudeurs. Ils riaient tous les trois aux éclats, bien que Peter avait quelques difficultés à reprendre un souffle correct.

Remus et No soupirèrent. Le soupir de No était las, elle se demandait bien ce qu'ils avaient pu faire encore, comme bêtise. Tandis que celui de Remus était de soulagement. No fronça le nez.

- Vous sentez le fromage pourri. remarqua-t-elle.

Sa réflexion ne fit que redoubler l'hilarité des garçons. Remus sourit quelque peu, amusé. Ils attendirent tous les deux que le fou-rire passe, pour avoir une explication.

- Si tu trouves que nous sentons le fromage, ne t'aventure pas du côté des cachots, ma chère.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je m'aventurerai dans ce coin-là, Sirius? À ce qu'il parait, c'est là que se trouve la salle commune des… Ohhh…

La bouche de No formait un " O " parfait, tandis que les sourires malicieux de James et Sirius s'agrandissaient.

- Petit cadeau pour la rentrée. L'odeur se sera peut-être un peu atténuée, mais ça m'étonnerait fortement qu'elle ne disparaisse avant les vacances de Noël.

- Vous êtes diaboliques.

- Merci Lunard. dit Sirius, dans un sourire satisfait.


	10. Chapter 10

**__**Merci à mon unique revieweuse pour ce chapitre, **Maryloup** :) J'espère que pour les prochains chapitres, vous serez plus nombreuses, car ce n'est pas très motivant. ^^ J'ai écrit plusieurs chapitres en attendant, comme ça j'essaierai d'en poster un toutes les semaines. :)

**Maryloup** : Merci beaucoup! Mais... Qui te dit qu'ils vont finir ensemble? ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>No.<em>**

Ne t'endors pas. Garde les yeux ouverts. Résiste. Grmph, c'était trop dur. James et Sirius avaient tenu à ce qu'on se lève tôt, pour leur départ. La veille, ils avaient insisté pour que nous restions tard, tard, beaucoup trop tard pour " profiter de ces dernières heures. " Les égoïstes! Je tenais à peine debout, tellement j'étais épuisée. Remus, lui, ne semblait pas plus fatigué que d'habitude. Seule ses cernes un peu plus importantes le trahissaient. Il devait avoir l'habitude de veiller tard, après tout, c'était un maraudeur!

- Enfin No, ma chère, ne fais pas cette tête là! Je sais que nous allons te manquer, mais on dirait que tu te rends à un enterrement! s'exclama Sirius.

Je lui lançais un regard noir, tout en poussant un grognement. Et il sourit, le bougre! C'est à son enterrement que je vais me rendre, bientôt, si il continue. Peter, derrière lui, me fit un petit sourire compatissant. Il n'avait pas tenu le coup, hier soir, et s'était vite endormi, malgré le bruit causé par Sirius et James.

Lorsque le magicobus arriva, Sirius délaissa ses bagages pour venir m'étreindre. Automatiquement, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour le serrer à mon tour. Il faisait trois bonnes têtes en plus que moi, et était plié en deux pour me prendre dans ses bras. Mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger, et honnêtement, j'en étais ravie. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, avant de me lâcher. James se contenta de déposer un rapide baiser sur ma joue, tout en serrant délicatement mon épaule, tandis que Peter me faisait un signe de la main. Ils saluèrent vite leur Lunard, avant de monter dans le magicobus. Ils allaient me manquer, quand même. Les bêtises des maraudeurs n'allaient reprendre qu'en septembre. Ca semblait dans tellement longtemps, septembre, que je du retenir un soupir. Heureusement que Remus était encore là.

Je me retournais d'ailleurs vers ce dernier, mais n'eu même pas le temps de commencer ma phrase, car je ne pus retenir un bâillement. Il semblait amusé, et posa une main sur mon bras.

- Dis-moi, tu ne comptes pas t'endormir maintenant?

- Bien sur que si, j'ai toujours voulu tester les marches de Poudlard comme oreillers. grimaçais-je.

- Elles ne sont pas si confortables qu'elles en ont l'air, tu sais. Expérience de maraudeur.

- Je fais confiance à ton expérience alors.

Ma phrase fut ponctuée par un nouveau bâillement. Impossible de les retenir.

- Rejoignons la salle commune, avant que tu ne t'endormes debout.

- Tu serais obligé de me porter, dans ce cas-là, pauvre de toi. me moquais-je, marchant tout de même à côté de lui.

- Tu ne me crois pas capable de porter le poids plume que tu es? s'offusqua-t-il.

- Je ne te crois pas capable de grand chose, mon petit Lupin. rétorquais-je, dans un sourire farouche.

Je continuais alors à avancer, tandis que Remus s'était subitement arrêté, surement vexé. Son orgueil de mâle allait s'en remettre. C'est alors que je sentis un bras passer sous mes jambes, et un autre dans mon dos, qui me soulevèrent du sol. Je ne pus retenir un cri de surprise, mais également de rage. Le traître, il m'avait attaqué dans le dos! Je tapais de mes points sur son torse et faisais battre mes jambes dans le vide pour qu'il me lâche, en vain. Il était solide, dis donc! Si les gestes ne fonctionnent pas, peut-être que la parole y arriverait. On ne sait jamais.

- Lupin, si tu ne me déposes pas IMMEDIATEMENT, je te promets que l'année qui va suivre sera un calvaire, pour toi. tentais-je.

- Tes menaces n'ont aucun effet sur moi, petite Miller. Dois-je te rappeler que je suis un maraudeur?

Je me renfrognai, et décidai de ne plus rien répondre. Il m'avait eu, et facilement en plus. Je croisais donc les bras, préparant ma vengeance, tandis qu'il me transportait jusqu'à notre salle commune, devant les regards surpris du peu d'élèves présents. Il ne me lâcha que lorsque nous arrivâmes devant un fauteuil, près de la cheminée. Même devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il refusait de m'écouter alors que je le suppliais de me libérer.

Je m'assis donc dans un fauteuil, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Que je voulais noir, d'ailleurs. Lui, se contentait de me sourire. Ce sourire agaçant. Un sourire moqueur, et sage à la fois. Un sourire de maraudeur. Je lui tirai la langue, ce qui élargit son sourire. Inutile et puérile, je sais, mais c'était une pulsion incontrôlable. Il s'assit en face de moi, soutenant mon regard.

- Je suis sûr que Sirius adore te voir dans cet état.

Instantanément, mon visage s'adoucit. C'est vrai qu'il adore ça, me mettre hors de moi. Truc de maraudeur, encore.

- Mais moi, je te préfère calme.

De nouveau, je fronce les sourcils. Mais plutôt en signe d'incompréhension. Sa phrase n'est pourtant pas bien compliquée, mais c'est la façon dont il l'a prononcé qui m'interpelle. Son timbre est grave mais agréable. J'aime bien l'écouter parler. Pour sa voix, mais aussi pour ce qu'il dit. Contrairement à ses amis, il a des conversations intelligentes. Bien que je ne doute pas de l'intelligence de Sirius, vu ses résultats scolaires, ses sujets de conversation laissent à désirer.

Une porte claque depuis les dortoirs, et des bruits de pas se font entendre dans les escaliers. Qui peut bien faire autant de bruit? Automatiquement, Remus et moi tournons la tête pour voir la source de ce bruit. Pas assez vite apparemment, car sans que je n'y comprenne quelque chose, une touffe de cheveux blond platine se jette sur moi, en sanglotant. Après quelques secondes de surprise et de réflexion, je reconnais alors Lorrie, la Gryffondor pas beaucoup plus grande que moi, qui était à ma fête d'anniversaire. Elle se trouvait à présent dans mes bras, en pleur, à geindre des paroles incompréhensibles. Heureusement qu'elle était assez fine, mes petites jambes n'auraient pas supporter un plus gros poids.

- Lorrie, je… Ecoute, je ne peux pas t'aider si je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis.

- C'est Josh! Il… Il m'a brisé le coeur.

Et après cet effort intense pour parler calmement - ou du moins, de façon compréhensible - elle se remet à pleurnicher contre mon épaule. Josh? C'est vrai que je la soupçonnais de vouloir mettre le grappin dessus. Mais à vrai dire, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait refuser, ou faire quoi que ce soit qui fasse pleurer Lorrie. Car après tout, c'était une jolie fille. Des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, deux grands yeux bleus, pas de boutons typique de l'adolescence et une taille parfaite. À peu près le type de fille de tous les garçons de Poudlard. Je tapote doucement son dos, maladroite. Je n'ai jamais été très douée, pour consoler les gens. Du moins, ceux que je ne connaissais pas beaucoup. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Remus, qui se retient de rire en m'observant. Je le soupçonne d'ailleurs d'éclater de rire dans moins d'une minute. Il articule silencieusement un " bonne chance " avant de se lever de son fauteuil pour le diriger vers les escaliers qui mènent aux dortoirs des garçons. Le lâche, il ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça.

- Oh, ma pauvre. Raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé, d'accord? On t'écoutera attentivement. Hein Remus?

L'intéressé, qui se trouvait au pied des escaliers, se retourna, en affichant un sourire crispé. Je lui lançais un regard moqueur. Si près du but, hein… Bien fait! On ne m'abandonne pas si facilement. J'étais presque sûre qu'il me le ferait payer plus tard. Non, j'en étais persuadée! Mais en attendant, je savourais l'instant.

- Non, tu sais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Lorrie souhaite sûrement parler à une fille. tenta-t-il.

- Oh Remus, tout le monde sait que tu es la voix de la raison! Aller, viens.

Je tapotais innocemment les cousins qui se trouvaient sur le fauteuil d'à côté. Avec beaucoup de mal, je dois l'avouer. Mes petits bras ne m'aidant pas, ainsi que la distance du fauteuil et le fait que Lorrie soit encore sur mes genoux, j'eu un peu de mal. Malgré tout, j'envoyais à Remus mon plus beaucoup sourire, espérant qu'il n'ait pas vu mes petites difficultés. Il vient s'asseoir à contre-coeur sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait à ma gauche. Ravie, je lui souriais toujours, tandis que lui tirait une tête d'enterrement. Lequel semblait le plus désespéré? Remus ou Lorrie? J'hésite. Doucement, je tapotais le dos de la jeune fille qui, visiblement, n'avait même pas remarqué notre petite scène, et continuait de sangloter. Quelle pleurnicheuse, quand même. Même à la mort de mon chat, quand j'avais huit ans, je n'avais pas pleuré autant.

- Tu nous racontes? lui dis-je gentiment, malgré tout.

- Josh, il… Il… Il ne m'aime paaaaas. pleurnicha-t-elle.

- Développe. soupira Remus.

Je lui lançais un regard noir. On n'était pas à un interrogatoire, non plus! Ce n'était pas une façon de parler à une jeune fille qui semblait avoir un chagrin d'amour. Néanmoins, le voir aussi désespéré me fit sourire. Mais je me dépêchais vite de cacher ce sourire avant que Lorrie ne s'en aperçoive et ne se vexe.

- Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de relation. Même secrète!

- Tu voulais une relation… secrète avec lui? demandais-je, en essayant de ne pas me moquer.

- J'aurai préféré que ça se sache, mais bon… Il est tellement mignon. dit-elle, les yeux pétillants.

- Oh, tu sais, il y a beaucoup d'autres garçons mignons, à Poudlard. Et certains ne demandent qu'à sortir avec toi.

- Ah oui?

- Je t'assure.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en coin à Remus, qui s'était totalement désintéressé de la conversation et semblait être sur le point de s'endormir. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur moi, avant de murmurer.

- C'est vrai que Remus est plutôt mignon.

Elle ne perd pas de temps, elle! Je lui souriais quelque peu, et cela suffit à la faire sourire également. Elle se leva et passa fièrement devant Remus, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, avant de se diriger vers les dortoirs des filles. Surement pour appliquer une nouvelle coucher de maquillage, afin que Remus succombe à son charme.

J'étouffais un rire. Remus et Lorrie? Pauvre petit Remus, qui allait devoir se coltiner la blonde, sans arrêt. D'ailleurs, le maraudeur se leva une fois que cette dernière fut partie. Tout d'un coup, il semblait beaucoup plus énergique. Tandis que moi, la fatigue que j'avais presque oubliée revint en force.

* * *

><p>Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, j'étais seule en compagnie de Remus, dans la Grande Salle, pour souper. L'absence des autres maraudeurs se faisaient ressentir. Alors que je me servais une nouvelle fois de jus de citrouille, un Serpentard débarqua en hurlant. Idiot, à cause de lui je venais de sursauter et de renverser du jus de citrouille sur Remus. Je me retournais pour lancer un regard noir à cet abruti de Serpentard, avant de m'excuser auprès de Remus. Il sourit en disant que ce n'était rien, et fit disparaître la tâche qui se formait sur son pull, d'un coup de baguette. Notre attention se reporta sur le vert et argent, qui ne s'était toujours pas arrêté de crier.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

C'était Tom, s'étant levé de sa table bleu et argent, qui essayait de raisonner le Serpentard déchaîné. Ce dernier lui lança d'ailleurs un regard mauvais, comme si cela le dérangeait que quelqu'un essaye enfin de le calmer.

- Ce qu'il se passe, c'est que ces idiots de maraudeurs ont encore décidé de faire une de leur blague puéril et absolument pas drôle, dans notre Salle Commune! cracha-t-il.

- Evite de porter des accusations à tort, McNally et calme-toi…

- Me calmer? Je me calmerai seulement quand ces abrutis de maraudeurs n'auront eu que ce qu'ils méritent! Où sont-ils?

- Il aura bien du mal à les trouver, le pauvre, étant donné qu'ils ont quitté Poudlard ce matin. dis-je assez haut pour que le Serpentard m'entende.

J'avais parlé sur un ton neutre, comme si je m'adressais à Remus, avant de boire mon verre de jus de citrouille que j'avais finalement rempli. Ce dernier m'adressa d'ailleurs un regard paniqué, comme si j'avais commis une erreur. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait? Provoqué un Serpentard n'est pas si grave que ça, enfin, si on peut appeler ça provoquer… Merde. Je venais de comprendre mon erreur. Remus est un maraudeur! Et le McNally en question, m'ayant entendu, s'était surement retourné pour me regarder et avait remarqué Remus. Un cri balaya mes craintes.

- Lupin! Tu vas me le payer!

McNally se rapprocha de la table des Gryffondor à grandes enjambées. Merde, ma baguette! Je l'avais laissée aux dortoirs. Je jetais un regard paniqué à Remus qui hocha la tête, signe que lui, avait sa baguette. Je murmurais un " Cours! " avant de me lever, imité par Remus, et de quitter la Grande Salle le plus vite possible. Au passage, j'emportais un bout de pain avec moi. Nous n'avions pas vraiment eu le temps de manger à cause de cet idiot, et je ne voulais pas mourir de faim. J'essayais tant bien que mal de suivre Remus qui, étant beaucoup plus grand que moi, courait très vite. Trop vite pour moi et mes petites jambes, d'ailleurs. Sentant surement que j'avais du mal à tenir le rythme, le grand maraudeur s'arrêta et nous fit rentrer dans une salle de classe vide. Il n'eut aucun mal à reprendre son souffle, tandis que moi, je devais m'asseoir pour reprendre une respiration plus ou moins normal.

- Ces idiots! Si je les revois, je vais les massacrer, les tuer, les écorcher vif, leur arracher leurs ongles un par un, lentement, et après…

- Je comprends ta haine. me coupa Remus. Mais ce bout de pain ne t'a rien fait.

Je regardais le morceau de pain - ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait - que je tenais toujours dans la main. Et ce n'est rien, comparé à ce que je ferai subir à ces trois abrutis de maraudeurs!


End file.
